if only
by spoilers-mrs.robison
Summary: when past secret come out nothing will ever be the same.  People are lost, loved ones are endangered, and children are forced into uncommon situations...and that's only the begining!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

little wonders

as they pulled up to the crime scene brennan had a sinking feeling in her stomache. she felt as if something made this crime scene worse than any others. she chastized hersefl for thinking a "gut feeling" meant anything then advanced with her kit to were the two body's were.

crouching down she realized two things. 1) the woman only had her face disfigured, she was otherwise unharmed excpet the bullet whole in her chest. 2) the only part of the man that was not disfigured was a tattoo on his ankle, in very tiny letters it read "bren".

brennan noticed this and screamed. not very loud or disernerable but booth heard it and as she fled the scene he followed immediately. "bones... bones! brennan!" she wasn't responding to him so he tried his last resort, "temperance!"

at the sound of her name she turned to booth. she had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked genuinely scared. "booth the male its..." she couldn't continue and she fell into him crying. he immediately moved them so they weren't being watched and started trying to comfort her.

"hey shush its okay...bones its gonna be okay. ..baby you need to calm down." brennan had heard the 'baby' comment but instead of fighting it she decided she really liked it.

"booth i need to tell you something." brennan stated once she calmed down enough.

"okay bones you can tell me anything." booth responded in total honesty.

"that man is-" she was cutoff by a very stunned cam

"SEELEY! GET BACK HERE YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" she called

booth put his arm around bones' shoulders and guided her back over to the scene where cam was crouched in front of the female. "what is it cam?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"look at the ID i found in her pocket." she said handing him an evidence bag.

inside said evidence bag was a drivers license. the license had a picture of the woman, "rebecca?" he barely whispered

"o my god." brennan said.

"booth im so sorry." cam tried to consloe him.

"booth come on you and i need to go." brennan stated dragging booth towards the car. he didn't fight her just let her pull him along. he was to much in shock to even comprehend what was going on. brennan got the keys from him and got into the drivers seat. booth took the passengers seat for once. he sat there trying to figure out what was going on at the moment.

"bones?" he finally asked,

"yes booth?" she replied

"where are we going?" he thought that was something he should know.

brennan sighed, "to pick up our kids."

"what the hell?" booth asked, "what do you mean our!" he shouted

"booth you need to calm down so i can tell my story." brennan said already exasperated.

"o please do continue." both made a grand gesture.

"thank you." she replied, "as i was trying to say before, that man is daniel craig. i met him right after i got out of college. we started dating. it was nothing serious, just a fling, but that fling had one little after effect. two weeks after we parted ways i found out i was pregnant. nine months later, on march 15th, i gave birth to samantha craig, sam for short." she paused for a second and booth interupted saying

"o my god. thats parkers best friends name. wait is your daughter and my son best friends?" he asked

"i'm not sure but they do go to the same school. so as i was saying, i get sam the same weekends you get parker which works out well so that you can spend time with parker and i can spend time with sam. we are now headed to said school so we can pick up both of our kids and we are then going to the diner. we can tell them about rebecca and david after but first i want to spend some time with my little girl when she isnt sad." brennan finished her speech.

"bones you are a genius." he said taking hold of her hand that was placed on the console.

"i know that booth. i don't need you to remind me." she pointed out

booth just sighed and sat back, they were only 5 minutes from the school now so he decided to just wait.

"hey lindsey can you call sam down." brennan smiled at the receptionist while booth cleared his throat, "o and parker booth?"

"sure dr. brennan no problem." she replied

"thanks." brennan made her way over to a chair and sat down while booth sat next to her.

"so bones, you never told me what sam lookes like?" he asked

"o she is just the cuest little thing. she has brown hair but in the sun it has tints of red. her skin isnt tan but its not pale either. she has startlingly blue eyes and the most angelic face." just as brennan finished her description a girl fitting it walked through the door with parker.

"mommy!" she yelled rushing to brennan and throwing her arms around her. brennan picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek

"hey baby."

"dad what are you doing here?" parker asked walking up to his father

"well me and bones wanted to come see you guys." booth said smiling, "if your hungry we can go to the diner?"

"o ya definetly." parkers face lit up, "can we get pie?" he practically begged.

"sure bud." booth looked back to brennan and sam, "you two want pie?"

at the same time they answered, "i don't like my fruit cooked."

"i should have known." booth said under his breathe

"mommy, who is he?" sam asked

"well baby thats my partner and parkers dad agent booth, but you can just call him booth." brennan said setting the little girl on the ground. sam immediately went over and grabbed parkers hand.

"come on parks lets go!" she said while happily skipping. the adults let the kids go out in front of them so they could keep an eye out while they followed behind. parker and sam held hands until they reached the car and booth kept his hand at the small of brennans back. both booth boys opened the car doors for the brennan girls, which they accpeted just this once. booth then walked around the car to slide into the front seat while parker climbed in next to sam.

"you guys buckled?" booth asked

"ya daddy!" parker replied

"yes mr. booth." sam said politely.

"sam you can just call me booth no need for the mr." booth said. he hated it when people called him 'mr. booth' it made him feel old.

"mommy do we get to spend the day with parks and booth?" sam asked from the back.

"if you want to baby.' brennan replied

"course i do parkers my best friend." she said, "is booth your best friend?"

brennan turned to look at booth who was focussed on the road, "ya baby he is." she said

"are you two like boyfriend girlfriend best friends or just best friends?" sam asked innocently

"we are just best friends." brennan replied having to force the words out of her mouth. she wanted to be so much more with booth but she didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him this. if he didn't reciprocate she would be crushed.

"ooo ookkaayy." sam said stretching out the words in a totally sarcastic voice.

brennan and booth both sighed, they had two of them now. this was going to be a long day.

the group finished there lunches and were waiting for the check to come.

"hey kids?" brennan asked. booth loved hearing that phrase come out of her mouth.

"ya?" parker and sam answered

"do you guys wanna go to the pool in my apartment building?" she asked

the kids faces lit up instantly, "really?" parker asked

"yes really." she answered sounding more and more like a mom with each passing minute.

sam clapped her hands excitedly, "lets go!"

"okay okay. just let me pay for this and we'll go." booth said. brennan groaned but it was sam who answered

"alpha-male" before grabbing parkers hand and standing up heading for the counter to pay.

booth sat there with his mouth open in shock when he finally regained his voice he said, "did she just call me an alpha-male?" to brennan

"yes she did. isn't that just the cutest thing ever?" brennan asked beaming as she walked over to her daughter.

"ya its cute. not insulting at all.." booth said talkng to the now empty table.

"daddy hurry up i wanna go!" parker yelled

"booth if you don't hurry i'm paying." brennan called out to him

he predictablly got up right away and had his wallet out before he got to the register. brennan smirked...she knew him to well.

"low blow bones, low blow." he said as the chasier took his money.

"well you were taking to long." she replied

the cashier handed him back his money and said, "you're kids are adorable."

"o they aren't-" he was cutoff by brennans proud

"thank you." she smiled at the woman before taking one of the kids hands in each of hers and walking out the door towards the car. booth was to surprised to move. he like the new brennan. he always knew she would be an amazing mom. now if only she really were parkers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

California Girls

"Ok girls. Were are gonnna stop at my place so parker and i can get our swim suits then we will head to your house okay?" Booth asked as they were all buckling up

"Ya Booth no problem." Brennan answered

"Can we go. I wanna swim." Parker whined

"Ya me to." Sam joined in.

The two adults inwardly groaned. Brennan knew she could never say no to the Booth charm smile, which he just had to pass down to his son. Booth was positive that with Brennans eyes Sam would get him to do absolutely anything for her.

"Ya kids we are going. Calm down." Brennan answered and Booth smiled. Again with the kids thing.

15 minutes later Booth pulled up to his apartment building. "You two aren't waiting in the car. Come sit in the house." he said

"Booth i can take care of myself and Sam." Brennan responded

Booth checked to make sure that the kids weren't within ear shot, "Ya Bones I know but whoever got David and Rebecca might not just be after them so until I get this bastard you two don't leave my sight." he said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine but i only have one spare bedroom and Sam sleeps there. She and Parker can share the bed its huge." she said trying to avoid the awkward point of where he would sleep.

"Sounds good Bones." Booth said slinging his arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the house

"O my god Booth!" Brennan said while practically falling over laughing.

"What?" he asked although he knew what she was laughing at

"Did you have those swim trunks custom made or something?"

"Something like that." he said glancing down at them. They were black and covered in badges and bones.

"Well they are very handsome." she said now she was just giggling at him

"Awww Parker I love them." Sam said running over to him. His were blue (her favorite color) and covered in dolphins (her favorite animal).

"I thought you would like them." he said giving her a charm smile. Brennan got up and walked over to Booth.

She whispered in his ear, "Should we ask them if they are boyfriend girlfriend best friends or just best friends?" she asked teasingly

"Well i can tell you this much. Boys got good taste." Booth said giving her his own 1000 watt smile.

Brennan kissed Booth's cheek, "She does to."

* * *

"Mommy can I please please please help you pick out your swim suit?" Sam begged practically on her knees.

"Ya baby." Brennan replied beaming at the childs anxiousness.

Sam leaned over to whisper something to Parker, "I'll make sure she looks hot. You just ask your dad all the questions I told you."

"Gotcha." he replied

"What are you two gossiping about?" Booth teased while Brennan unlocked her door.

"Nothing." they replied at the same time. when they finally got the door open Sam grabbed Brennan and dragged her towards her bedroom.

Brennan yelled over her shoulder, "Make yourself at home." Before the door closed

*Brennans room*

"Okay Mommy were are your swim suits?" Sam asked excitedly

Brennan decided she should just show her daughter the suits instead of answering. She pulled out all her swim suits. All except one were one pieces. The one that wasn't was the one Angela had forced her to buy. It was a bikini and red, it left very little to the imagination. Sam pretended to ponder her decsion for a moment then grabbed one

"This one!" she declared holding up the bikini.

"That one...are you sure?' she asked hoping she would change her mind

"Yes now go change." Sam said handing her the bikini and pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Okay okay fine." Brennan said making a face at the girl before closing the door.

*Brennans living room*

"Sooooo..." Parker said

"What is it?" Booth asked half anticipating what was coming.

"Well as you have probally figured out I like Sam. She is alot like her mom and her mom is amazing.." Parker tried

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Bones is the strongest person I know and she always looks beautiful even if she is getting shot at. She is a genius but she doesn't rub it in peoples faces. She doesn't get pop culture refernces and when she trys to use them and messes them up its adorable. She is such an amazing person... You would be really lucky if Sam liked you back because if she is half the woman her mother is you will be happy for the rest of your life." Booth said finishing off his impromptu speech.

Sam had just walked out of her moms bedroom and was jumping up and down trying to stop herself from screaming in joy. 1) Parker liked her. 2) Booth obviously loved her mom. This day just couldn't get any better.

* * *

Sam hurried to her room and got her suit on and was out with the boys before her mom even left her room. Brennan walked out wearing a purple tank top and jean short shorts. Booth could barely keep his eyes off of her and he hadn't even seen what was underneath. Brennan walked over and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. She lowered her voice to prevent the kids from hearing, "After this we need to tell them," she grasped his hand and intertwined there fingers, "We'll tell them together." she gave his hand a reasuring squeeze before heading back into the living room, "Everyone ready?" she asked after a reply of each of them nodding they headed to the indoor pool.

They got there and Parker and Sam were out of there cover ups in seconds. Booth decided to humor them so he threw each of them in with a scream. Brennan was watching the scene unfold reveling in the domesticness of it. He was pulling off his shirt so she decided she might as well get it over with. As she pulled the tank top over her head she heard a sharp intake of breathe. She slipped the shorts off and just as she placed them on the chair she was being lifted off the ground.

"Booth what are you doing?" she asked squirming.

"Something I've wanted to do for awhile." he smirked as he jumped off the edge of the pool with her still in his arms. She gave a short squeel of surprise but was quickly cut off by the water surronding them.

"Booth you are such a-" she decided she'd rather let him fill in the blanks then have her kids hear what she was about to say. _Wow wtf since when do i think MY KIDS. not good...not good at all._

"Ya I know." he said smiling devilishly.

"Can we play a game?" Sam asked swimming over.

"Sure baby. What do you want to play?" Brennan asked

"Chicken!" Parker yelled.

"Ya!" Sam agreed

" I say we play Booth's against Brennan's." Parker said.

"I like that idea. Can we?" Sam turned her puppy dog eyes on the adults and they automatically were bending to her will.

"Fine baby. Hop on." Brennan said crouching so that the little girl could jump on her shoulders.

"Come 'er Parks." Booth said. He turned his son around so his back was to him and picked him up and placed him on his shoulders, "There ya go. Ready to go down Bones?" he questioned

"Oh you wish." she said with a smirk, "Remember what i taught you okay?" Brennan directed at Sam.

"Got it." Booth was in shock. they were gonna go all karate on Parks and him. Not fun!

"Ready?" she questioned

"Oh ya." parker said.

"Go!" Sam yelled enthusiastically.

The kids had been wrestling for a few seconds when Brennan started out with her plan of attack. "You know Booth those swin trunks really are very cute."

"Really?" he questioned glad that she liked them

"Ya they remind me of us." she stepped a little closer

"That was the idea." he said. He had completely stopped paying attention to the kids.

"Ya well so was this." Brennnan said as her hands made contact with his chest and he fell backwards along with Parker. They both screamed like little girls while the actual girls giggled and high fived

"Oh you two are in for it!" Booth said as he lunged at Brennan and dunked her. Parker and Sam were in a flirty water fight while Brennan and Booth were starting world war three.

"Oh come on that all you got Special Agent Booth?" Brennan teased

"Not a chance." he said.

He made his way toward her and when he was close enough he started to tickle her. She was laughing so hard she was almost crying but she couldnt escape booth's grip even if she tried, not that she wanted to.

"Parks i think its working." Sam whispered to him

"Oh you have no idea." he said remembering the multiple times he thought they were gonna kiss while around him but they never did. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Well i'm just glad we are the only ones here." she said

"Booth you are so in for it!" Brennan tried to threaten but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Ya lets just see you try." he said smoothly


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wish to clarify two things:  
****1) Sam and Parker are anywhere between 10-12 years old.  
****2)I won't be updating this often i just had a brain storm mof sorts...**

**Okay back to the story**

Chapter 3

Her Diamonds

"Okay i'm getting tired. I think its time to go." Brennan finally said 3 hours later.

Booth sighed already dreading what he had to do but agreed with Brennan and helped her with the kids. Half an hour later they finally made it up to Brennans apartment. Everyone changed out of their swim suits and were now in the living room. Parker and Sam were seated together on the couch while Booth paced and Brennan stood next to the kids trying to figure out how to calm Booth down. She put her hand on his arm and he stopped pacing immediately. He looked at her thankfully.

She decided she'd better start because Booth was in no condition to talk to the kids at the moment, "You both know what we do for jobs right?"

"Ya you catch bad guys." Parker said

"Well do you know what kind of bad guys?" Brennan asked

This time it was Sam who responded, "Murderers."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Ya it means someone who kills someone." Sam said in a clinical tone much like her mothers.

"Well this morning we were called to a crime scene so we could investigate one of these murders." Brennan said

"Mommy whats going on?" Sam asked

"Well baby..." she trailed off not sure of how to continue.

"We found out who the victims were and its not a very good thing." Booth said, "In fact it is very sad." he said

"Do we know the victims?" Parker asked

"Ya buddy thats what makes it really sad." Booth said.

"Hold on for a second. How did you two meet?" Brennan asked

"When daddy and Becca started dating daddy introduced me to Parker." Sam said

"Well do you remember where daddy and Rebecca were going this weekend?" Brennan tried

"On vacation." Sam was starting to get worried.

"Well sweetheart thats where the sad part comes in. Rebecca and David never made it to vacation." Booth said

"Daddy what do you mean?" Parker was getting worried to

"...The victims we found this morning were Rebecca and David." Booth finally said

"Mommy?" Sam asked scared

"Sam, baby, that means..." Brennan really didn't want to say what was coming next, "Daddy's dead."

Sam fell into parker crying her little eyes out. Parker was shocked but he knew enough to wrap his arms around Sam. They were such little adults. The kids sat there consoling each other and their parents realized that they couldn't do anything because at that moment they weren't needed. They sat their watching there grieving children while there hearts were breaking.

"Dad? Where are we gonna live now?" Parker asked after awhile

"Well buddy you are gonna live with me and Sam is gonna live here with Bones." Booth tried to sound comforting and confident with his answer. "Until we find out who did this though you and i are gonna stay here and keep Bones and Sam safe."

"Baby why don't you go show Parker your room, you'll both be staying there." Brennan said

"Okay mommy. Is Booth gonna stay in your room?" even if her dad just died she could always make her mom happy.

"Ummm Sam i thought we told you we are just friends." Brennan said nervously.

"You did. You two are like me and Parker right? Well if you are then you should be sharing a room because me and Parker are." Sam said using the logic her mother often used against her.

Brennan sighed, she knew when she was defeated, "Ya baby, were just like you and Parker. Come on Booth you can put your stuff in my room."

Sam grabbed Parkers hand and dragged him to her room while Booth followed Brennan to hers.

"Bones you sure about this?" Booth asked

"She out logiced me! How could my own kid out logic me? I am supposed to be the one using logic against her!" Brennan was pacing her room trying to comparmentalize her feelings for Booth and the fact that her daughter used her own weapon against her.

"Bones calm down shes your daughter which means she has to be amazingly smart and able to logic herself out of any situation. There is no need to worry any way, i'll sleep on the floor." Booth tried

"NO!" Brennan proclaimed spinning to face him, "You will ruin your back and who knows how long you will be staying here, i can't let you do that. We are both mature, responsible adults we can share a bed. Its no big deal."

Booth knew he wouldn't be able to last more than a few nights with the woman of his dreams (litterally) sleeping right next to him. He really hoped this case would be an easy one. "Okay Bones, if you insist." Booth dropped his bag on the floor, "Which side is yours?" he was joking around with her

"The left." she said completely serious.

Booth looked over to that side of the bed. She had a night stand next to it which didn't surprise him but what was on it did. There was a picture of her and who he assumed was Sam when she looked to only be a couple weeks old. There was also a picture of Sam and Parker that looked to have been taken at a birthday party. The third picture was at the lab, it was the two of them facing each other smiling and not paying attention to whoever had the camera. He remembered that day. Angela had gotten a new camera and was taking pictures of everyone when they weren't looking. He had one last shock in store for him. Sitting in front of the pictures were two little figurines, Jasper and Brainy Smurf.

"Wow Bones. I didn't think you kept Jasper and Brainy Smurf." he was bewildered

"O umm those well i thought they were umm cute so i ya know kept them." she stuttered

"Well Bones," he stood up and walked over to her, "They are very very cute."

He looked like he was about to kiss her and Brennan wanted him to very very badly. Just as he started leaning in the door swung open, "Mommy, can we get pizza? Were hungry."

"Ya baby. I'll order it in a sec." Brennan turned her face towards her daughter but stayed extremly close to Booth.

"Okay me and Parks will be watching tv." she walked away.

* * *

That night the little family had pizza and decided to watch a movie. After the movie the kids went to bed and Booth got to observe Brennan being a complete mom while tucking them in. The adults stayed up and worked on the case for a little while but were to drained to do much so they went to bed.

"I'm gonna go change and stuff then you can have the bathroom." Brennan said to Booth

"Ya no problem." as Brennan walked into the bathroom Booth thought of the doemsticity of the scene that had just unfolded. He knew that he could get used to this and that if there current arrangement lasted for to long he definetly would.

Brennan was in her bathroom trying to figure out why the conversation she had just had made her feel so good and so scared at the same time. She decided to just change and think about it later when she had more time. She walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and her and Booth traded places.

He didn't take nearly as long as she had in the bathroom but that might be because of what his pajamas were. He walked out only wearing a pair of sweat pants. Brennans eyes were glued to his chest and she didn't even realize it. He slid underneath the covers next to her and they were both very careful not to touch the other. after a while they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Mommy?" Sam was trying to wake her mother up, "Mommy? Are you awake?" it wasn't working so she went to the other side of the bed. "Booth? Booth wake up." Sam poked his shoulder and he blinked his eyes awake

"Hey sweetheart." he said then he noticed the tears. He pulled her onto his lap, "Sweetie what wrong?"

"I- i had a dream about daddy." she turned his head until it was hidden in the crook of his neck and she cryed into him. "Booth can i stay in here with you and mommy?" she asked after she had calmed down.

"Ya sweetheart." he moved so he could sleep in between himself and Brennan. Brennan had a big enough bed that they all had enough room to spread out but Sam curled up into Booth and stayed as close to him as possible. He held her until she fell asleep then he went to sleep himself.

* * *

"Bones? Bones will you please wake up?" Parker shook Brennan slightly so she would wake up.

"Huh? O Parker buddy whats wrong?" she asked

"I woke up and Sam wasn't there so i came in here and saw her with daddy. I had a bad dream but i didn't want to wake Sam up so i woke you up is that okay?" he was scared she would be mad.

"Course Parks. You can come to me for anything." she said sitting up so the little boy could sit next to her, "Do you wanna talk about your dream?"

"Well in my dream i knew that mommy was dead but then i was told you and daddy were dead so i had no one to stay with and me and Sam ended up in a really mean orphanage and were seperated." he was crying by the time he finished and Brennan was very close to.

She wrapped the boy in a reasurring hug, "Don't worry Parks. Your daddy and i aren't going anywhere." she held him until he fell asleep and then situated them onto the bed. He was clinging to her and she fell asleep with him like that.

* * *

Booth felt something move. He woke up instantly and searched the room forgetting where he was. He finally noticed the other bodies liying in the bed. Sam was still curled up next to him as close as she could possibly get. Brennan was lying on her side looking like an angel and she had Parker clinging to her. W_hen did parker get here?_ He thought. He really didn't care. He loved the picture of his partner cuddling with his son. He didn't know how long he stayed there just watching the three of them but it wasn't nearly long enough. Brennan slowly let her eyes flutter open and the first thing she noticed was Booth comforting her daughter. He looked so big and macho but at the same time like a huge softie. To her the situation just seemed right somehow.

"Good morning." she smiled at him

"Mornin' beautiful." _why did i just say that._ Booth couldn't stop himself from adding the last part.

brennan blushed, "We should get breakfast ready before they wake up." Brennan said gesturing towards the kids.

"Ya we probally should." Booth answered

They very methodically slipped from the bed. They made there way towards the kitchen.

"So what kind of stuff do you have for breakfast?" Booth asked hoping he would have to eat any of that vegetarian shit.

"Pancakes?" she asked

"Perfect. Parkers favorite." he said

"Okay but he has to have chocolate chips." Brennan said pointing a finger at Booth.

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way." he said giving her his charm smile


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Always Be My Baby

Booth and Brennan were making the pancakes from scratch, "Because they alwasy taste better." Brennan had said. They had a radio station on low and it was playing '80's 90's and now' they had been dancing along and making a mess. One of brennans favorite songs then came on. She started singing along immediately.

We were as one  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be here  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart  
Our love will never die

Her voice was perfect and Booth could have sworn she sang as good as if not better than Mariah Carey. Then the chorus came on.

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

I aint gonna cry  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end

Neither noticed when the kids walked in but they didn't care. Sam had heard her mom sing this song all the time and Parker was just watching his dads reaction. Brennan had stopped making the pancakes all together and was now basically putting on a show for the three of them.

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

Her voice was strong and she was belting it out completely forgetting where she was and who was watching

I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time

Booth realized she was saying the word baby with more passion than any of the others. He was really curios as to why.

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

"Wow." Booth said when she had finished. Brennan blushed. She had forgotten he was their and had been caught up in the moment.

"Sorry thats always been one of my favorite songs." Brennan said

"Did you tell him why mommy?" Sam asked innocently.

"Do you want to?" the little girl shook her head no so Brennan sighed but told it anyway, "When Sam was a baby she stayed with me alot more than her dad and one day she just refused to stop crying so I panicked. I tryed everything I could think of. Nothing worked so I turned on the radio thinking it would calm her down. The first couple songs didn't work but then that song came on. At first nothing happened but then I began singing alng with it an she calmed down and stopped crying. After that any time she would cry I would sing that song and she'd stop. Its also why I call her baby." Brennan was avioding Booth's eyes kind of embarassed by the story. She didn't think she was that good of a singer.

Booth put a finger under her chin and tilted it so she was looking directly at him, "Bones, thats nothing to be embarassed about. Its an amazing story, and you are an amazing singer."

She was shocked, "How did you know that what I-"

"I just know you that well." he smiled one of his full voltage charm smiles and she was putty in his hands. Just when he had decided he was going to kiss her a white puff exploded in there faces. They both turned to face the kids who were laughing with the bag of flour in there hands, "Oh so not smart." he said snatching the bag from them. He took a hand full and drenched them both in flour.

Brennan was soon joining the fun. The impromptu flour fight ended up being kids against parents. The kids had found the extra bag of flour and were now throwing back. "Booth!" Brennan yelled over all the laughter, "I think we are going to lose." she said

"Not if I have anything to do about it." he said giving her the bag and jumping up. He ran right over to the kids and picked each of them up, screaming with laughter. He then proceeded to tell Brennan to put the bag of flour in his mouth. After she had put it there he began shakning his head like a dog with a toy. He got more flour on all of them. By the time they were finished they were all whiter than ghosts and were all on the floor laughing.

'Ding' Brennans doorbell rang

"I got it." she jumped up and walked over to the door making a scene of checking the peephole for Booth. She threw the door open, "Hi Ange." she smiled

"Holy shit what happened to you?" Angelas eyes had gone wide. Brennan then remembered how white she was

"Oh that umm flour fight." Brennan really didn't want Angela in her apartment, she didn't know about Sam yet.

"Sweetie there is no way you did this by yourself, who the hell is in there?"

"Ummmmmmmmm-" Brennan was cutoff

"Hey Ange. Whats up?" Booth asked coming up behind her and leaning against the door jam.

"Ooooooh it was agent studly? No need to explain Bren I get it." Angela winked at her best friend

"No Ange you really don't, I'll explain later ok?" Brennan pleaded

"Okay sweetie." Angela said

"Umm Ange why are you here?" Brennan finally asked

"Oh right. Bren, what day is it?"

"The 12th, why?" Brennan said mater of factly

"Shit on things. Bones its wednesday!" Booth declared

"Fuck. I am NEVER late for work and its now," Brennan glanced at the clock, "11 o'clock. I am 3 hours late." Brennan turned and started running through the house.

"Bones where are you going?" he called after her.

"Shower. Clean the kids up will ya!" she told him rather that asked

Angelas eyes were the size os saucers, "KIDS!" she screamed

"Explain later. Bye Ange." Booth said closing the door after her, "Sam, Parks lets go we gotta get cleaned up!" Booth yelled

Brennan poked her head out of the bathroom still white but in a towel, "They have to go to either the Hoover or the Jeffersonian. Its to late for them to go to school."

"Hoover." Booth declared

Brennan looked at him questioningly, "No bodies." he mouthed. Brennans mouth made a silent, 'Oh' and then she dissappeared and the shower started.

**A/N: Please review! Gettin writers block. Maybe it will help ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Animal

"Bones I don't care what you say. You're coming to the Hoover with me. Cullen is gonna want an explanation and you need to be there for that." Booth pleaded. Brennan had locked herself in the bathroom 'getting ready' the second he mentioned telling someone about Sam.

"Booth, you can do this with out me. I have to start my preliminary exam." she opened the bathroom door. Her hair was a tangled mess and she hadn't even started her make-up yet. Booth thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. "I need to solve this case." she pleaded him with her eyes to understand. This was hitting much to close to home and she was having trouble compartmentalizing.

Booth instinctively wrapped her into a hug. She clung to him like he was life support. He didn't know she was crying until his shirt started to get wet, "Bones, baby? Its okay. You're safe and i am going to make sure you stay that way. Its okay...were all going to be okay." he was rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to get her to calm down.

"Booth?" she choked out. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I can't do this. The longest I've ever had Sam is a month. I can't be a full time parent. I don't know how."

"Hey. Thats okay. You aren't alone there. We will learn how to do this together. Okay?" Booth asked

"I hope so." Brennan replied before burrying her head in Booths chest again.

* * *

"Wow! This is the Hoover mommy's always talking about?" Sam asked.

"Ya baby. This is the one." Brennan told the little girl.

"This place is amazing!" she said.

"Well if you think the lobby's awesome, you'll love Booth's office." Brennan said.

"Speaking of which we should head there." Booth cut in.

"Come on Sam. I'll show you where to go!" Parker said trying to show off.

"Okay press the button for the 11th floor." he instructed her.

"Got it." Sam said

As the elevator doors opened the kids ran off, "Booth, Parker knows where he's going right?" Brennan was kind of nervous.

"Oh ya. He knows how to get there almost as well as you do." he told her.

"Okay." brennan smiled and allowed Booth to lead her to his office.

"This is so cool!" Sam declared as the adults walked in. "you have alot of pictures." Sam observed.

"Ya. Which ones your favorite?" Booth asked.

"The one of mommy on your desk." she said simply.

"The what?" Brennan asked.

"That umm its nothing just a picture ya know." he wass rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Brennan walked over to the other side of the desk to observe this picture they were all talking about, "Booth? How did you get a picture from Vegas?" she asked. The picture, which she now held in her hands, was of the her in the little black dress he had picked out for her.

"someone in the crowd at the fight gave it to me." he tryed

"Booth! Thats our hotel room! I can see the bed!" she announced

"Oh well ya know..." he trailed off embarassed

"Hmmmmm.." Brennan said still exaimining the picture

"Ya know mommy, that looks alot like the picture you have. Except you said the mans name was Tony." Sam was acting completely innocent but she was really good at reading body language and she knew she had hit the target with that comment.

"Tony huh Bones?" Booth teased

"Hey at least you have a decent outfit on. I'm barely covered in this thing." she reiterated

Just before Booth got to respond Caroline Julian walked into the room, "Cherie i heard about-" she stopped suddenly noticing Sam and Parker. "Booth you and that Lady Scientist of yours better start explaining."

"I am not Booth's" Brennan said automatically

"Uh-huh. Yiu just keep believeing that cherie. Now am i gonna be introduced?" she asked

"O ya Caroline you've met Parker." Booth said pushing his son forward to greet the attorney.

"Hi Miss Caroline." Parker said enthusiastically

"And I would like you to meet Samantha Craig." Brennan said gesturing to her daughter

"Well hello there sweetheart." Caroline said. Sam went over and hugged Brennans legs obviously shy.

Brennan bent down to her height, "Its alright baby. She works here with me and Booth. Now can you say hi?"

"Hello." Sam stuck her hand out and caroline shook it.

"Can I talk to the 2 of you outside?" Caroline asked indicating Booth and Brennan.

The adults followed her outside, "Okay whats up?" Booth asked

"Why is your son here and who is that adorable little girl?" Caroline asked

"Well you remember the caase we got yesterday. Two victims a man and a woman?" Brennan said

"Course cherie. What does that have to do with anything?" Caroline was curiious

"The woman was Rebecca." Booth said

"Oh sweetie i am so sorry." Caroline said

"And the man was Daniel Craig. Sam's father." Brennan said

"Well i still don't see why she's here." Caroline pointed out

Brennan took a deep breathe then finally said, "Because she's my daughter."

* * *

Brennan entered the Jeffersonian still thinking about the morning. Caroline had freaked when she found out who sam was. It wasn't pretty and the entire Hoover probally knew by now. She was emotionally drained from her screaming match with said attorney and she was pretty sure at least two agents saw her fall into Booth sobbing. It was not a good day and she was barely half way through it.

"Dr. Brennan! Where have you been?" Cam asked when she walked in.

"Busy." Brennan replied before disappearing into her office, shuting the door and locking it.

Brennan sat like that in her office, not doing anything except staring into space, for a good two hours. "Bones?"

She whipped her head around, surprised by the voice. She stood and walked up to the door but refused to open it, "What are you doing here Booth?"

"I came to make sure you were ok. You seemed really upset earlier." Booth said.

"I'm fine Booth. Go back to the Hoover." she sighed knowing he wasn't gonna.

"I'm waiting here until you let me in this door." he said sitting on the ground against the door.

"Where are the kids?" she asked after awhile of silence.

"With Cullen." he answered through the still closed door

"Why are they with Cullen?" she asked a little confused

"Well when i asked him to watch them he said it would be his pleasure. That he had always wanted grandkids and this was the closest he was going to get." Booth knew Cullen would be fine watching the kids and they'd have fun with him.

The lock on the door clicked and Brennan strode out. Booth stared at her confused. She tilted her head slightly to the side then simply said, "Well lets not torture the poor man any longer."

* * *

"MOMMY!" Sam yelled as her mother walked into the office. She jumped up and ran to her mom hugging her tight around the waist. Since her dad died she really hated it when her mom left even if it was only for a few hours.

"Director Cullen thank you for watching the kids." Brennan said to the man. Booths smile grew wide he absolutely loved when she said that. To him it sounded like they really were a family.

"It was no problem Dr. Brennan. They are amazing kids." Cullen said ruffling Parkers hair. Even he could see how much happier everyone in the room was when they were all together.

"Well i still have some work to do but its mostly paperwork. I can bring it home if you want?" Brennan said mostly to Booth but it was Sam that answered

"Ya mommy. Lets do that." Brennan could tell the little girl was still scared and needed her at home right now.

"Okay." Brennan smiled at the little girl that looked so much like she did at that age, "Booth can you drive me to the Jeffersonian the we can all go back to my place?" she asked.

"Ya Bones. Can you take them to the car, I'll be out in a minute." he asked

"Okay." she said as a kid grabbed each hand and dragged her towards the elevators.

"Cute little family you got there Booth." Cullen said smirking.

"What? No. We are partners that all!" he asserted, "Listen, I think whoever did this isnt going after just Rebecca and David."

"No need to ellaborate, go protect whats yours." Cullen told the agent simutaneously dismissing him.

"Thank you sir." Booth said already half way out the door.

* * *

"Okay guys I'll be out in a minute." Brennan said exiting the car.

"If you aren't back soon we are coming to get you." Booth said emphasising his point with a finger pointed in her direction.

"Ya ya ice out." Brennan replied.

Booth was confused for a minute before he said, "Chill Bones, chill out."

"Oh whatever." she said closing the door and walking towards the Jeffersonian.

"What on Earth is taking that woman so long." Booth droned out

"She always takes forever." Sam said exasperated.

"Well she works in the like coolest place ever, course it wouls take a while to leave." Parker rationalized.

Just then Booths ringtone filled the air. He answered without looking to see who it was, "Booth."

"Booth, its me." Brennans voice sounded through the phone, "we have an emergency."

"Whats wrong bones?" he asked frantic.

"The Jeffersonian has been taken hostage."

**A/N: hehe I know i'm evil. I tend to type faster with reviews so if you want to know what happens i'd review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Never To Late

"Bones! What the hell! Bones!" Booth yelled into his dial tone. Brennan had told him she'd been taken hostage the just hung up. He was starting to freak-out. How was he supposed to tell Sam? The poor girl had just lost her father, he couldn't let her lose her mother to.

"Booth? Whats wrong? Is mommy okay?" Sam was very worried but Booth was just staring ahead at nothing. Tears sprang to her eyes. She was scared, "BOOTH!" she yelled at him. His head whipped aroud to face her, "What's wrong with mommy?" she begged.

"Sweetheart its nothing, she just ran into some bad people." there was no way he was telling her that her mom was most likely being told she wasn't allowed to leave by someone with a gun.

"Well go get her then!" Sam declared.

"What?" Booth was very confused

"Mommy always says that when she's in trouble you save her. She trusts you. She told me not to tell you but she likes it when you go all alpha male on her. She says its endearing and shows that you care. This is one of those situations where she wants you to save her!" Booth sat there staring at the girl with his mouth hanging open.

"Ya know dad, it sounds like you should go." Parker said giving him a pointed stare. He had experienced the wrath of Sam before and heard that the only person scarier than her was her mom.

Booth opened his car door, "Since when did I start taking orders from kids?" he asked himself.

Sam smirked, "Since you knew they were right."

Just then Booth saw what looked to be everyone in the entire lab and most of the building come rushing out the doors. He finally saw a familiar face, "ANGELA!" he screamed. She turned to the voice and spotted him so she took off running.

"Booth o thank god. Bren...she's in there-" Angelas response was cut short.

"Ange i need you to watch the kids." Booth said.

"Ya no problem. Wait kids?" she asked watching him go back to the car.

"Ya you know Parker and this is Samantha Craig." he said to Angela. He turned to face the kids, "Okay guys i'm gonna go get Bones. you two be good for Angela."

"Okay daddy." Parker said.

Booth started to walk towards the Jeffersonian, "Booth!" Sam called after him.

"Ya sweetheart?" he asked turning to face her.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Ya sweetheart just fine." and with that Booth turned and jogged into the Jeffersonian.

* * *

"Well Dr. Brennan it looks like its just you and me know." the masked man said. He had her tied up and was now stroking her hair.

She jerked her head away from him, "What the hell do you want?" she spat out.

"Oh all in good time my dear, how 'bout first you tell me about all of you loved ones like that precious little Sam or the very protective Booth."

Brennan lunged at the man ready to kill him. She knew that him talking about them meant that they were in danger and there was no way she was ever going to let that happen, "If you lay a finger on them you rat bastard I swear-" her threat was cut off by a quick slap across the face.

"Don't talk back bitch." the masked man said to her.

Brennan knew there was no sense in fighting this man, it would only get her more hurt, but she couldn't help it. At the mention of the people she loved she lost control. "I swear you will be dead before you leave those doors." she mummbled mostly to herself.

*slap*

Apparently he had heard her, "I thought i told you not to talk back."

"Well my fucking appologies if i would like to voice my opinion while being held hostage." she said angrily.

"My your feisty aren't you?" she was slapped again, "Damn well better cut it out." he ground out.

Brennan simply hung her head as he left her alone. Her thoughts were filled with images of Sam, Parker, and Booth. Most of them from just the past day where they had been a real family. She never thought she was meant to have a family, but like Booth had told her once, there is more than one kind of family. Hers was perfect. Her only wish was that she had gotten to say good bye. Let each of them know how much they meaned to her and how much she loved them. She started silently crying when she realized she would most likely never get that chance again.

Why did life have to be so cruel? She got everything she had ever wanted one day and the next it was ripped out from under her so fast she was sure she had tripped in the process. None of this made sense. First David and Rebecca were dead and now she was being held hostage. How did those two things connect. She was almost positive that they had to. There was no way that all of this was just a coincedence, to much added up for that. She really needed to examine the bodys but in her current state she knew it was impossible, "Do you mind if i ask why you are here?" Brennan whispered.

"Oh not at all." the man said nicely, "just don't expect an answer." he said laughing evily.

Brennan inwardly sighed. She had known that that was coming.

"Why me?" she was scared to hear this answer but she needed it.

"That my dear is a question i can answer." he said sauntering over to her, "You see, my boss, he killed those two people on that big platform over there. Now you are the absolute best in your field which means he would have stood no chance of not being caught. With that information he asked me to come over here and out a bullet through you brain." he said letting his gun tap her head to emphasise his point.

"So you killing me because your boss doesn't want to take his punishment?" she asked

"Yupp." he said eerily excited.

She had been right. She really didn't want to have heard that answer.

"Awww what wrong? Cat got your tongue?" the masked man taunted her.

Brennan answered as she usually did, "I don't know what that means."

"Wow. Are you sure you're a genius?" he liked to make fun of the good doctor.

"Of course I am." Brennan said staring aat the man like he was an idiot, which she in fact thought he was.

The masked man sighed.

"Why are you delaying this?" Brennan just had to know.

"It makes people squirm, its fun to watch." he answered smiling a grimy toothy grin that just seeing made her want to be sick.

"Squirming is irrational." Brennan said trying her best to shrug but failing miserably.

"Okay you want me to kill you now?" the masked man asked pointing the gun at her head.

Brennan swallowed hard.

The only sound in the quite room was a gun going off and a body crashing to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My Heart Will Go On

The blood was pouring out in what seemed like an endless pool. Red thick and sticky. The crime techs were going to have a tough time getting it up but no one in the room was thinking of this. No one was talking, only tears being shed.

"Damnit Bones." Booth said.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I couldn't shot." Booth ground out.

"Well it looks like you did a damn good job." Brennan said smiling through her tears of joy.

Booth pulled Brennan to him for a hug. "Never scare me like that again."

Brennan wanted to say how it wasn't her fault, how she couldn't have possibly known, but the second he hugged her all logical thought went out the metaphorcal wondow, "Never again." she answered clinging to him as soon as he untied her.

Thats exactly how the swat team found them. So close they could have sworn the pair was lovers, no just partners. They continued to stay that way until Brennan was practically pulled off of him to be checked out. They stayed close while the crime techs were wrapping up the masked mans body and were holding hands when they left the Jeffersonian.

"MOMMY!" Sam screamed the second she was through the doors. Sam ran over and hugged Brennan so hard that the only reason she stayed standing was Booth catching her as she fell. Parker came over and hugged her too.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Parker asked.

"Ya buddy." Booth said ruffling the boys hair. "Come on Bones lets go home." he wrapped an arm around her waiste and pulled her close while guiuding her to the car.

* * *

Brennan walked back into her living room after putting the kids to bed. She sat down next to Booth, "Their asleep." she said leaning her head on his shoulder while his arm went around hers.

"Okay." Booth said sensing she needed to talk.

"Booth... That masked man, he said something today." Brennan said after they had been sitting in silence for a few moments.

"Would you like to tell me what?" he asked trying to make her feel comfortable.

"He said that it was his boss that killed Davivd and Rebecca." Brennan hid her head in Booth's shoulder willing the flashbacks to stop and just let her rest for thew first time in what felt like days.

Booth had gone rigged with anger. He wanted the man to burn in hell for all eternity before but now he was thinking even the darkest depths of it were to good for him. He kills the mother of his child and Sam's father and then has the audasity to try and kill the love of his life. No. Not gonna happen. This bastard was going to die now.

"Booth stop thinking about how much you hate him. We have to keep sam and Parker safe." Brennan said sensing where his mind had gone

"Okay Bones, lets get some sleep, it been a stressful day." Booth said lifting them both off the couch and headed for Brennan's room.

* * *

Booth woke up the next morning to a buzzing sound he couldn't place. He suddenly became aware of the extra weight on his left side. He turned to look and saw his Bones with her head pillowed on his chest. Her arm was drapped over his stomache while their legs were tangled together. This was the best way to wake up he could think of.

The buzzing was still going on and he realized that it was his cell phone ringing.

"Booth." he practtically whispered into the phone.

"Agent Booth, this is Henry in autopsy. That bodie you shot yesterday, it belongs to Tony Williams, a very high ranking italian mobster." the man spoke.

"THE MOB!" Booth now yelled.

"Umm yess sir." the man said timidly.

"Fuck." Booth said under his breathe, "Ok thank you." he hung up on the man.

"Mmmm Booth what was that?" Brennan asked.

"They identified the bastard from yesterday," he took a deep breathe, "he works for the mob."

Brennan gasped, "What..how.. . why?" she managed to stutter out.

"It looks like either David or Rebecca pissed off a mobster." Booth answered

Just then booth's cell phone rang again. "Booth." he answered

"It's Cullen." the director said

"Sir?" Booth asked.

"You and your girl need to come in...now." he answered

"Ok sir, see you ASAP."

* * *

"Ahh agent Booth, the directors been waiting for you." Cullens secretary said

"Thanks Alice." he answered as he ushered Brennan and the kids through the door

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan please take a seat." Cullen said.

Each partner sat in one of the chairs. Sam climbed up into Booths lap while Parker claimed Brennans. "What did you need us for sir?" Booth questioned.

"Well we would like to send you all undercover...as a family." Cullen said

**A/N: We are going to have a contest, where does our favorite little family get sent to while undercover. Pick any place in the world. Place with the most votes wins. Good luck guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Girls And Boys In School

"What?" Brennan asked

"Well obviously whoever it is that killed David and Rebecca is after you two so we are making sure you are safe. We will be sending you all undercover." Cullen responded

"Where are we going?" Booth asked

"Small town America." Cullen smirked upon seeing Brennan's blank expression.

"Care to elaborate?" Booth asked getting annoyed with his boss.

"Clinton Mass." Cullen said

"Great." Brennan said, "Never even heard of the place."

"Its a quiet little town. About an hour away from Boston. They have an amazing school system. Just your average small town, people say hi walking down the street, no gang activity, biggest problem is underage drinking parties." Cullen shrugged.

"Whataya say Boones, sounds nice." Booth commented.

"I like that definition." Sam said

"I have a question?" Parker asked

"Ya bud?" Cullen answered

"Are the kids nice?" he asked shyly.

The adults chuckled a little, "Well Parks i'm sure they are and either way you'll have Sam their with you." Brennan answered

"Does that mean you'll go?" Booth asked

"why the hell not." Brennan said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay." Cullen said clapping his hands together, "We have identities and jobs/school set up for all of you."

"Okay but i need to approve of these." Booth half joked with the man.

"Oh one other minor detail." Cullen said.

"Fire." Brennan said

"Shoot, Bones. Its shoot." Booth corrected

"Okay well as i was saying." Cullen started, "You two," he gestured between Booth and Brennan, "are engaged."

"Okay now we are going to give you each identities and background stories." Cullen said. After the effort it took to get Brennan in an engagement ring he really wasn't looking forward to the rest. "Booth why don't we start with you and Parker."

"Yes sir." Booth said following his boss

"Okay Booth your name is now Jonathan King and Parker is Nate King. You had a child with his mom but right after he was born she got heavy into drugs and became an addict. The courts gave you full custody and you haven't seen her since." Cullen said.

"Parker you are going to stay the same age. Only difference is a new name. Can you remamber to answer to Nate King?" He asked

"Yes sir." Parker answered just like his dad.

"Okay send the girls in would you?" Cullen asked Booth

"No problem." he said ushering Parker out of the room, "okay girls your turn." Booth gave them his charm smile as they disappeared behind the doors.

"Okay Dr. Brennan your name is going to be Laura williams and Sam's is going to be Rinna Williams. You where previously married to a man from the army. Before Rinna was born he was deployed and a month after her birth you recieved a report of his death and have been a single mother since."

"Why am i of all people getting married twice!" Brennan exclaimed exasperated.

"Hey Sammy, do you think you can respond to the name Rinna Williams?" Cullen had to make sure the kids knew what they were doing.

"Course." she replied with a smile that had her parents bending to her every whim.

"Okay lets go work on the background with the boys." Cullen said.

"Hey Booth, what you new name?" Brennan asked.

"Jonathan King and Parks is Nate King how about you guys."

"Laura Williams, Sam's Rinna Williams."

"Pretty." Booth said. They were lost in one of their infamous stares when they heard three throats cleared rather loudly.

"What?" Brennan questioned

Parkers answer was to sigh, Sam rolled her eyes, and Cullen just said, "Forget it lets just go."

"Okay Laura...background?" Cullen quized

"Husband died a month after Rinna was born met Jonathan a year later have been dating ever since just got engaged a few months back. Went to college at American University and marjored in science, specificly teaching up to senior year." she finished

"Dead husbands name?" Cullen questioned

"Mark Williams." she answered

"Nate who is your mom?" Cullen asked

"Well my real mom is a druggie that we discovered the name she gave us wasn't her real name. I never knew her and i call Bones mom." Parker said

"Good. John, How did you 'propose'?"

"I got a babysitter for Nate and Rinna then i took Laura to our resturant. We ate the usual dinner. After i blind folded her and we d rove to the coastline maybe an hour away and i pulled a blanket out to sit and we looked at the stars for awhile. We were making out when she felt something in my pocket and when she pulled it out it was a ring box. I told her how much i love her and proposed and she said yes." Booth answered

"And what happened after she said yes?" Cullen asked

Booth groaned not wanting to say this part out loud, "We had sex on the beach." just the images that came along with saying that were giving him a hard on.

"Okay. Rinna, how old were you when you met Jonathan?" he questioned

"Well i don't remember i was to little, he has been around my whole life he is like my father. So much so that i call him dad." Sam said.

"Okay now onto jobs. Booth, you are going to be working at Aubuchons hardware store and be the new offensive football coach." Cullen said

"SWEET!" Booth announced "Whats the teams name?" he asked

"The Clinton Gaels." Cullen said

"Archaich display of alpha male tendencies." booth Brennan and Sam said at the exact same time.

"Creepy." Parker and Booth said

"Umm Dr. Brennan, the only job that would remotely suit you was the new science teacher opening at the high school. You will be teaching physics and physical science, both have regular and honors classes. Most of your classes are freshmen." Cullen said

"Well that sounds about a million times better than football and power tools." she answered.

"Parker, Sam. You two will be in the sixth grade with Ms. Lewis."

"We're in the same class?" Sam asked

"yes." Cullen said

"Good." Parker said as Sam grabbed his hand under the table. He gently squeezed to let her know he was as realived as she was.

"When do we have to leave?" Sam asked

"Your flight is tomorow. Go home and pack. Booth i'll e-mail you the flight info." Cullen said

"Yes sir." the little family got up to go get ready to move to Clinton.

**A/N: I know i didn't leave the contest open for long but inspiration struck and i couldn't let this idea pass! i hope you enjoy it. reviews are appreciated :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Boston

"Flight 175 to Boston International now landiing. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for decent." the flight attendant announced over the intercom.

Brennan leaned to the two seats in front of her, "Nate, Rinna, you two all buckled up?" she asked.

"Ya mom." the kids replied.

"Babe there fine calm down." Booth said. She had been fussing over them the whole flight and Booth just wanted her to take a break

"I'll calm down when we are on solid ground again thank you very much." Brennan said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lauren they are perfectly safe." Booth tried.

"This is Rinna's first time on a plane, I'm just freaking out." Brennan said with a sigh. It really was Sam's first time flying so she was on edge.

"Just relax, we'll be down before you know it." Booth said.

"Thanks Jon." Brennan said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Its okay. I was like this the first time Nate flew. It gets easier." Booth said. Brennan held his hand and gave it a squeeze to let him kno how much she appreciated it.

* * *

Booth, Brennan, and the kids had been picked up at the airport by a couple of agents. When they got 'home' th emoving truck was just finishing unloading the last of there belongings. They finally had some time alone to explore the house and pick bedrooms. They were promised the kids rooms would be empty and plain so they could decorate themselves. Booth and Brennan had to share a room and Sam and Parker picked rooms that were adjoining so they could visit each other but also have privacy. The parents room was right across the hall.

"Babe, we have neighbors visiting." Booth called upstairs to Brennan.

"Well Jon invite them in. I'll be down in a minute." Brennan yelled back.

"Yes dear." Booth replied sarcastically while getting one of those, 'i-know-your-pain-man' looks from the man who he assumed was married to the woman he was with.

"I'm Jonathan King, please call me Jon. My fiance Laura Williams is upstairs with her daughter Rinna and my son Nate." Booth said stepping back from the door to allow the couple in.

"We're Ashley and Ryan Stewart. We live right across the street and saw the moving trucks earlier, we figuered you folks could use some food." Ashley said handing Booth a plate of macaronni salad.

Just then Brennan decided to make her decent down the stairs. She looked like a goddes with her hair bouncing with each step she took. Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her and Brennan noticed. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked over and kissed Booth's cheek, "Well darling, are you going to introduce me?" Brennan asked after smirking at his slightly shocked but mostly dazed expression.

"Uh what? Oh ya, this is Ashley and Ryan Stewart. they live in the house across the street." Booth said gesturing toward where he hoped the street was.

Brennan stuck her hand out to them, "While I'm sure Jon's told you my names Laura, its nice to meet you both." she added a fantastic smile to seal the deal.

"You to. The house looks great." Ryan said.

The Stewarts stayed and chatted for awhile before making some excuse and leaving. They learned which neighbors were big holiday people, who had the loudest partys, and hows dogs barked when.

Booths only thought was, _ahh domestic bliss._

* * *

"Come on kids, first day of school, for everyone. Hurry up we can;t be late!" Brennan yelled up the stairs.

"We're coming mom!" Parker yelled back.

Booth had just come to the stairs when that was heard to him it sounded right. He wanted to hear his son say that everyday.

* * *

"Parks do you think us calling them mom and dad is affecting them yet?" Sam asked. She and Parker had come up with a plan to get there parents to realize how in love they really were. If they kept accidently slipping in private saying mom and dad maybe the adults would realize that the kids really already thought of them that way.

"If it isn't yet it will soon." Parker said as they made there way to the stairs

* * *

Booth decided he would drop Brennan off at school today just to see where it is. He dropped her off before the kids so when they pulled up everyone was in the car. "I'll see you guys in a few hours have a good day." she said kissing each kids head and Booth's cheek.

Just before she diappeared through the doors she heard two young kids yell, "BYE MOM!" as they drove off.

The few kids that were there already walking into the building turned to see what the noise was as Brennan turned and waved at her little family starting their day.

She walked into the school and headed straight for the principles office. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Enter."

"Hello sir, I'm Ms. Williams. The new science teacher." She said sticking her hand out as turned his chair to face her. What she saw shocked her beyond belief.

"Dr. Goodman?"

"Dr. Brennan."

"Well yes and no. I am Dr. Brennan but Booth and I are under cover at the moment so if you don't mind unless we're in private you need to call me Ms. Williams." Brennan said hastily glancing at the door making sure no one over heard.

"Oh of course." Dr. Goodman answered her.

"I'll explain everything later but right now I need to get to my homeroom." She said motioning vaguely to the lobby.

"I will show you up. You're class lists should be on the desk already." Goodman said rounding the desk and showing her the way out

He told her that the school was separated by hallways. Science were in the labs in one corridor. There was a history, language, math, and english hallway as well. Various other subjects were offered but werespread throughout the school. "And here is you r room." he motioned to the door the had stopped at, "I'll leave you to it." with that he turned and walked down the hallway headed back to his office.

Brennan watched him leave and something caught her eye. Leaning against one of the lockers was a girl. She looked young. she was reading a book the Brennan couldn't see the cover of but it was rather large. Brennan remembered the days when she would spend her time before school like this. She really wished the girl wasn't as miserable as she had been.

* * *

Throughout the week Brennan continued to see the girl. She was in one of her classes and a study that she supervised. Brennan also noticed the poor girl sat alone at lunch. Any free time she had was spent with her nose in a book. In Brennans class she sat away from everyone because the kids were allowed to pick there own seats the first day. One day during study Brennan decided to talk to her.

"Hi sweetheart. Do you mind if i ask your name?" She asked.

The girl looked up. Brennan had never seen her face before because it was always looking down at a book. She had darkish hair much like Brennan and Sam's, only longer and more skraggily. Her eyes were blue but looked as if all the life had been sucked out of them. She wore absolutely no make-up, unlike most of the girls here, and she looked really pretty. Brennan had noticed that she always wore a hoody and jeans, nothing else. "Eileen Duggan." the girl answered

"Well that pretty." even to herself Brennan sounded like a preschool teacher instead of high school, "My names Ms. Williams."

"Uh-huh, I'm in your Honors Physics class." Eileen answered

"Well what year are you in?" Brennan asked. Everyone in that class was either junior's or senior's and this girl looked rather young.

"Freshman." she answered. This girl had to be ridiculously smart to have grades that good.,

Brennan noticed something. The girl never had a back pack with her. All the other students would carry there books with them. "Where's your back pack?" she asked

"Don't need one." Eileen answered, "I remember everything the teacher says."

"Wow." Brenann answered

"Ya." she said before going back to reading, "So uh, Ms. Williams?" Eileen asked completely sarcastic.

"Yes?" Brennan answered confused.

Eileens response was to lift up the book she wsa reading. It was "Bred In The Bone." by none other than Dr. Temperance Brennan


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Age Of Not Believing

Brennan was frozen in shock. Goodman had only recognized her because he used to be her boss. This girl could tell the whole school. Or worse more people could be reading her book. This couldn't happen, they needed to stay safe.

"Don't worry." Eileen said, "I'm the only person in this school that reads at this level, no one will recognize you, and I won't tell anyone." she turned back to her book trying to concentrate on it.

Brennan needed to talk to this girl and now! Thank god (figuratively of course) this was last period and it was almost over, "Can we talk after school?" Brennan asked the girl.

"I don't know," Eileen said, "I have to get home or..." she trailed off not wanting to go into further detail.

"I'll give you a ride, we just really need to talk." Brennan pleaded.

"Alright." Eileen agreed

"Thank you." Brennan said.

It was no less than five minutes later when the final bell rang and students started pouring out of classrooms ready to escape for the day. Eileen stayed to talk to, 'Ms. Williams'. She waited in her seat until all her classmates had left. Brennan rose and shut the door so no one could over hear their conversation.

"Okay, where to begin..." Brennan said pacing trying to organize her thoughts.

"How about we start with who you are here with and why." Eileen suggested feeling bad for the woman.

"Right good idea. I'm here with my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, his allias is Jonathan King. My Daughter Sam is also with us, her new name is Rinna Willaims. Booth's son Parker is here too, he is Nate King. Long story short Sam's dad and Parker's mom were murdered, by a mob member, and now the person responsible is coming after us." Brennan said

"Well it's a good thing you chose Clinton. It sucks here, nothing happens." Eileen replied day dreaming of places far away.

"That was the idea." Brennan said

"So whats your relationship with Booth?" Eileen asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Undercover we are engaged. Normally we're partners." Brennan said refusing to make eye contact. She was afraid her eyes would show how much she wanted it to be more.

"Well that explains the inspiration for the novel." Eileen said with a smirk. She stood and stretched raising her arms above her head. This action caused Brennan to be able to see what looked like bruises littering what little skin was shown. She inwardly gasped. The sweatshirts made sense now. Brennan had had to go through that daily torcher in one of her foster homes. This poor girl was probally hit for no reason at all, just whenever someone needed a punching bag.

"Have dinner with us?" Brennan asked wanting to keep her away from the house as long as possible.

"I really can't. Dad won't be happy with me not coming home on time." Eileen said, adding under her breathe, _"like he'd even notice if I didn't"_

Brennan had heard the last part and vowed to help this girl, in any way possible, "If you want to you could spend the night, just tell him you are working on a project at a friends house." Brennan tried desperately.

"Are you serious?" Eileen asked

"Completely." Brennan answered, "I have plenty of clothes that will fit you so you don't even need to go home, just call."

Eileen sighed. She really did need to get out of that house, if only for one night, "Okay, thank you." She said, more thankful than she thought this woman could understand. unfortunately she understood all to well.

* * *

"Booth can you come pick us up?" Brennan asked when he had picked up the phone.

"Us?" he asked, more than a little confused

"Long story." Brennan answered, "Come on Booth its getting late and its cold, hurry up." Brennan pleaded using the tone of voice she knew had him bending to her every whim.

"Okay I'm getting in the car as we speak, calm down." Booth answered

"Okay see you soon." Brennan said hanging up. She turned to Eileen, "Booth is on his way to get us."

Eileen looked up from the book she had somehow managed to start reading while Brennan was on the phone and said, "Okay." before going back to reading.

Brennan sighed and sta down next to Eileen on the sidewalk of the school. Five minutes later Booth pulled up and stopped the car right in front of them. He got out and kissed Brennan's cheek.

"Booth she knows. No need to act like a couple." Brennan said. Booth was a little disappointed, he loved being able to do that.

Eileen stood up when Booth walked over to her. "Hi I'm Booth, which you probally already figured out." he said sticking out his hand

Eileen shook it but visibly flinched whenever her wrist was moved, "Eileen Duggan. Nice to meet you Mr. Booth."

"Ugh Bones whats with you and girls that call me 'Mr. Booth." Booth stared at her incredulously before turning back to Eileen, "Its just Booth."

"Okay just Booth." Eileen answered before getting into the car.

Before Brennan could follow her Booth pulled her back, "Bones what the hell is going on?" he asked

"You saw her flinch, I just need to know shes okay. She's afraid of her dad I think" Brennan whispered Before getting into the passengers side

* * *

"Hey kids!" Brennan yelled as they all walked through the front door. Two tiny bodies came running ang collieded with her in 30 seconds flat. Brennan let out an audible, "umph" upon impact.

Eileen giggled slightly but other wise remained silent. Booth leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Get used to it, they do it every day."

"Guys, guys, air!" Brennan warned.

"Oh haha right that." Sam said sarcastically.

Booth tapped Brennan's shoulder and motioned towards Eileen. Brennan nodded her head in a silent gesture that meant, 'I got this'.

"Hey kids I want you to meet someone." Brennan addressed the kids while motioning Eileen forward, "This is Eileen Duggan, one of my students." Brennan said, "She's spending the night."

Sam looked at her like her mother would examine a skeleton. When she came to a conclusion she announced, "She's pretty."

Eileen blushed but did say, "Thank you."

"Eileen this is Sam and Parker." Brennan told the teen.

"Uh mom, you forgetting something?" Sam asked trying to remind her mother of their new names.

"Baby she knows its fine." Brennan replied.

"Oh okay." Sam said walking off with Parker hot on her heals.

"Eileen, you hungry?" Brennan asked.

"No thank you I'm fine." She said. Brennan thought she was unusually skinny but decided she'd ask later. "Is there anywhere I can do my homework?" Eileen asked

"Dining room table I guess." Booth said.

"Okay thanks, that works." Eileen picked her bag up and headed into the other room.

* * *

Brennan sat in the living room, in the only seat that allowed her a view of the dining room. Eileen was doing her homework but that wasn't what she was watching. Every minute or so she would stop, wipe a tear away, and attempt to move her wrist. Every time it didn't work. Brennan wanted desperately to comfort her, ask what happened, and kill the bastard that was causing such a perfect young lady this pain. Brennan clutched her coffee cup harder when her thoughts wandered to the foster home where she had had to endure the same torcher for almost a year. With her mind made up Brennan walked into to dining room and sat down next to Eileen.

"What happened to your wrist?" Brennan asked bluntly

Eileen stiffened. No one could figure out, no one could know, "Nothing why?" she tried.

"Because I'm pretty sure it's broken." Brennan answered

"What no, not a chance. How can you even tell without an x-ray?" Eileen accused.

"You mean besides being a forensic anthropologist?" Brennan asked sarcasticly

Eileen looked down and whispered, "Right."

"Eileen, sweetheart, you have to admit what's happening. If you do I can and will get you out of there." Brennan pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eileen said quickly

"There was this one time when I was in high school, I was a foster kid, and I used to wear sweatshirts or long sleeves all the time. Even in the summer...I still have scars from my foster dad." Brennan admitted.

Eileens head snapped back up to look at Brennan and she saw the sincerity in her eyes. Eileen looked back down but finally spoke, "My mom died when I was five. My dad has been drinking ever since. If I piss him off even just a tiny bit he...he..." Eileen trailed off with tears streaming down her face in a steady stream.

Brennan automatically hugged the girl and comforted her until the tears subsided. "Eileen. I need to see what else is hurt. I can tell if you need medical attention." Brennan told her quietly.

"I know." Eileen answered in an even quieter whisper. She stood up and pulled her sweatshirt over her head revealing her in a black tank top. She lifted the tank to just below her bra and this time Brennan actually did gasp. her entire torso was littered with bruises, all in various states of healing. The freshest looked no more than 24 hours old and the oldest could have been there for months.

"You're father did this to you?" Brennan asked. Eileens only answer was to nod. "Booth!" Brennan bellowed down the hallway.

"Why are you yelling so- what the freaking hell?" Booth asked. Eileen had forgotten to put her shirt back down.

Sheepishly she pulled it back down and pulled her arms around herself, "Sorry." she whispered

Booth turned to Brennan who simply answered, "Her father."

"Where is the bastard?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"No don't. If you do anything he will hurt you, maybe kill you." Eileen said fearfully.

"I don't give a damn what he does!" Brennan announced, "There is no way in hell you are going back there."

**A/N: If you have any ideas like names or a story twist let me know. The really good ones will get added. Good luck!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Something To Talk About

"Cullen." The man answered his phone.

"Uh sir it Booth." Booth said nervously.

"Oh agent Booth, to what do I owe the pleasure." Cullen said.

"It's kind of...complicated." Booth said

"I'm listening." Cullen said sitting in the chair behind his desk

Booth went on to explain the entire situation. He told Cullen about how Brennan met Eileen. He made sure to clarify that the girl already knew about there real identies so that wouldn't be an issue. He also explained that Brennan had somehow developed a very strong emotional attachment to her in such a short amount of time, "and sir I can't hurt Bones like that. This girl needs to be able to stay with us. Bones is already a registered foster parent and I'll register if I have to. Just please you can't take her away." Booth pleaded.

"Well agent Booth it sounds like I would be doing more harm than good if I took her out of your care now. She can stay. I'll have the locals pick up the dad and I will personally explain the situation to them." Cullen answered with a smile.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it!" Booth responded cheerfully before hanging up.

"BONES!" Booth yelled running through the house looking for her. He finally found her on the porch. He ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug while simultaneously picking her up and twirling them around.

"Booth what the-" Brennan tried to ask

"We get to keep her!" he announced.

"Eileen gets to stay?" Brennan asked excitedly.

"Eileen gets to stay." Booth clarified.

By now the pair were firmly planted on the ground. Booth's hands were on Brennan's waiste while her's rested on his shoulders. They had their arms fully extended to look at one another. When Brennan heard this she crushed Booth into a hug.

"Oh god Booth, I have no idea why I am this happy." Brennan admitted.

"Bones, it because you already love her. You relate to her. Its okay to be happy." he told her firmly

"Can we do something nice tonite? Go to a resturant and tell her there. She deserves it." Brennan asked.

"Anything you want." Booth said, meaning more than just the dinner.

"We're going where?" Eileen asked

"Out to dinner. Its a nice place so you can borrow a few of my clothes." Brennan said

"Oh I couldn't. You've done so much already I can't take all of this." Eileen said.

"Stop right there. I wouldn't be offering if i didn't mean it. Now red or purple?" Brennan asked

"Red." Eileen answered automatically.

"MOM! I NEED HELP PICKING AN OUTFIT OUT" Sam screamed down the stairs at the exact moment.

Brennan turned to Eileen, "Looks like you're gonna get Sam's help to." she said with a smirk. This outta be a...new expirience for Eileen.

"Hey baby what ya need?" Brennan aske when she and Eileen had gotten up the stairs.

Sam was standing in front of her new bed; It was covered in every outfit umaginable it seemed, "I can't decide." she finally answered never removing her eyes from the bed

"Bring all the options into my room, I'll kick Booth out. We gotta help Eileen with her outfit too." Brennan told the little girl. She then turned to walk out the door before she noriced Eileen wasn't following, "You coming?" she asked.

"You go ahead I'll help Sam with all these clothes." Eileen said. Brennan shrugged and left the room. The second she was gone Eileen turned back to Sam, "Is something going on with her and Booth?" she asked.

"Ha I wish. They obviously love each other. I mean hell you've known Booth maybe a day and already you can tell. Unfortunately their 'just partners'. The person you really should talk to is Angela, I've heard mom complaining about her trying to fix her up with Booth since the guy waltzed into her life almost 5 years ago." Sam huffed.

"Well the place we're going has karaoke...I have an idea." Eileen announced.

"What?" Sam asked excitedly

"Can you sing?" Eileen asked evily

The family had been in the car for around half an hour when they finally pulled into a parking lot. They entered the resturant and were seated almost immediately. Eileen noticed their was a karakoe sign up sheet so she went over and out her's and Sam's name and their song.

Just after they finished their dinner the singing started. Booth was out numbered one to four so they stayed. About ten people had gone when Eileen and Sam excused themsleves to the 'bathroom'. Brennan Booth and Parker were watching the stage when the host came up to introduce the next act.

"Ladies and gentleman we have a special act for you tonight. These two girls want to show their parents how much they love them and picked a song that, 'perfectly describes them'. So without further adue..." the man trailed off gesturing to the girls walking on stage.

Booth and Brennan were in complete shock. They had no idea what was going on but knew that they were the parents that the man had talked about. Before the song started they glanced at each other. The opening bars started and Sam was the first to sing.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

People are talkin', talkin' about people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
(Ah ha)  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
(Ooh hoo)  
I just ignore it, they keep sayin'

Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "She has your beautiful voice Bones." he whispered in her ear.

_Laugh just a little too loud  
(A little too loud)  
Stand just a little too close  
(Too close)  
Stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'_

Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
I want a little somethin' to talk about  
I want your love  
(Love love love love)

As the song progressed the partners stared into each others eyes. They knew in that moment the song described them, perfectly. Ever so slowly they were getting closer to each other, both leaning in. Just before their lips met they were snapped out of their trance by the voice singing changing.

_Well I feel so foolish, I've never noticed that  
(Ah ha)  
Baby you're actin' so nervous like you're fallin'  
(Ah ha)  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
(Ooh hoo)  
Now I'm convinced that they're goin' under_

"Wow." all three occupants of the table said at the sametime. Eileen could sing. She sounded better than the original artist did. No one in the entire resturant was expecting that. Everyoone had gone silent to hear the young girl with the perfect voice.

_An I think 'bout you everyday  
(Everyday)  
Dreamin' 'bout you every night  
(Every night)  
Hopin' that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it baby  
(Darlin')_

When you come there'll be somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
A little mystery to figure out  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
I want you somethin' to talk about  
I want your love  
(Love love love love)

"Did you know she could do that?" Parker asked. Both adults were still shocked

"Not at all." they answered.

Give 'em something to talk about, babe  
I got some mystery, Why don't you just figure out?  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about  
How about love?  
(Love love love love)

Ooh hoo let's give 'em somethin'  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Hey a mystery won't hurt  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
There is somethin' to talk about  
How about love? Alright  
(Love love love love)

(Somethin' to talk about)  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
(Love love love love)

The rest of the song was sung by both girls. when they finished they accepted their applause and left the stage. They reached their table and were automatically pulled into a bone crushing hug by Brennan. Booth kissed each girls cheeks and Parker went on and on about how good they were.

"Umm Eileen, Booth and I have something we have to tell you." Brennan finally said once Parker had calmed down.

"Okay?" Eileen asked

Booth decided he'd better tell her this part, "You're dad was arrested earlier today."

"What? No! That can't happen! I can't go into foster care!" Eileen protested on the verge of tears. "No no no." she said burying her head in her hands and letting the tears come.

"Hun, hun, it's okay. That is not going to happen I promise." Brennan said pulling a sobbing Eileen in for another hug.

"Then what is going to happen?" Eileen asked her voice thick with tears

"You are coming to live with me, Booth, Sam, and Parker." Brennan answered with conviction.

Eileen sat up shocked, "You- you'd do that for me." She asked not believeing it for a second. No one had ever cared about her before

"Of course we would sweetheart." Booth said wrapping his aarm back around Brennan's shoulders, "You're already family, you just have to meet the squints." he said jokingly

"No one has ever done anything nice for me. Why are you?" Eileen asked apprhensively

"Because we know what it's like." Brennan whispered to her.

Eileen looked up, her eyes shining with tears. Something silent passed between them. Eileen had already known about Brennan's abuse but now she was pretty sure that she was just told about Booth's. "Okay." she whispered back


	12. Chapter 12

At first it was all darkness, nothing more nothing less. Cold dark and damp. That was most childrens nightmares. Suddenly color could be seen. There was a tiny dot, no bigger than a fruitfly. It was red, the color of blood. Then the yelling could be heard, "YOU USLESS BITCH! YOU'RE A WHORE. STUPID FUCKING PROSTITUTE! YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING AND NEVER WILL BE." the eminating slap that was heard caused more red splatters to be seen in the black.

Slowly the pain seeped in. A chilling pain that could be felt all the way to the bone. First it was in her face, like she had been bitch slapped. Then it could be felt in her ribs and abdomen. A constant lurching feeling. It was all to familiar. That was the feeling of being kicked over and over again. As more red was seen the shouting never stopped and the insults and profanitys became worse. Whore bitch bastard. She thought the worst was, "No one will ever love you." She believed it. No one ever had loved her and never would. She wasn't worth it.

The next sense she noticed was smell. An almost metalic smell. It was definetly liquid, she was laying in it after all. That could only mean one thing. The beating she was recieving had once again caused massive bleeding. She knew tomorow would hurt much worse than right now but at that moment it seemed impossible.

Thats when she could taste it. That awful taste that makesyou want to puke. Her own blood was pouring out so much it was either going to choke her or she would have to swallow it. As her father hit her over and over she could see more red, hear more shouts, feel more kicks, smell more metal, and taste more blood. It was becoming to much. She tried to scream over and over again, at the top of her lungs. No one was around to hear her.

Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her. Maybe someone was finally saving her. She could feel herself being rocked back and forth. That's when she heard it. The soothing voice, "Eileen, wake up sweetheart. You're safe here baby, no one will hurt you. Just wake up I swear he's gone and will never lay a hand on you again." Eileen remembered that voice. Brennan was there.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped. She couldn't taste blood or see red or feel kicks. She no longer could smell metal or hear those god awful shouts. She was safe, in Tempe's arms. Her jackass of a father was behind bars and would never touch her again.

she turned to face Brennan and saw Booth was with her. She realized she was crying, "Wh-what ha-happ-happened?" She choked out.

"Sweetheart, you were screaming in your sleep and when Booth and I found you you seemed pertrified. I swear to god that man is never getting anywhere near you ever again. Do you hear me?" Brennan replied forcefully.

Eileen buried her head in Brennan's neck and cried, "I was so scared in that house. He would hit me if I so much as got a 99 on a test. It was awful." she sobbed, "The worst part was the shouting. He could never just keep his goddamn mouth shut." Eileen said with venom in her voice.

Booth decided now was as good a time as any, "Eileen, you need to talk to us. It will make you feel better, trust me."

Eileen sat up wipping her tears away, "He would always tell me that no one loved me and no one ever would. That I was useless and a whore and would amount to nothing." she started to cry again, " He said even my mother didn't love me." she sobbed

Booth moved so Brennan was in between his legs and tried to help her comfort the girl. Brennan automatically leaned back into Booth for support. The three of them sat that way for awhile. Eileen in Brennan's lap, Brennan in between Booth's legs, and Booth rubbing circles on Eileen's back.

After an hour or so it was apparent to the adults that Eileen had fallen asleep. Very carefully they moved and adjusted the covers around her. Brennan leaned down and kissed her forehead whispering, "Never again."

As Booth and Brennan walked back down the hallway to there Bedroom Booth heard a sniffle. He turned around to see Bones, HIS Bones, crying. It killed him to see her in pain. He pulled her into a hug before she even knew he was aware of her crying, "Its okay Bones, she knows we will never hurt her and that that bastard will never get the chance to again. It's okay." he whispered

"No Booth," Brennan sniffled, "that's not it. All those things she said that her father said to her, they are all to familiar. I was abused in one of my foster homes and the father said all those things to me, every single one of them and more. He told me no one loved me . The absolute worst one was, 'Your parents don't love you and never did. If they did why did they leave?' He said it over and over and over, until I believed it." Brennan said openly crying. "It was awful I couldn't stand it. I hate seeing that Eileen had to suffer through the same thing

"Bones, those things are completely untrue. People love you. I always have, and I always will." It wasn't until he had said it that he realized he had admitted that he loved his partner.

**Don't I just suck? I am leaving it here. Let me know what ya think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Love Drunk

Brennan immediately pulled out of the embrace. Booth internally winced. He had kept his secret for so long and one tiny slip up and everything comes tumbling down. "Bones, promise me you'll hear me out. Don't do anything until I'm done okay?" he asked quickly grasping her shoudlers.

"Booth...I...you...us?" Brennan couldn't form a complete thought (Which thoroughly pissed her off.)

"Bones...promise?" Booth pleaded.

Brennan finally locked eyes with him and she could see his anguish. She silently nodded her head and vowed to let him say what he needed to say. "Okay good." he said. "I think I should probally explain what I just said don't you think?" he asked rhetorically but still recieved a nod from her, "I did just say what you are thinking. Bones, I love you. I always have and i swear to God i always will. You have to believe that part. From day one I have known that you were the one. You make my bad days good and my good days amazing. You are the first thing i think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at night. These past few days waking up with you have literally been a dream come true. You are my entire life. You, Parker, Sam, and Eileen are the only things I care about." Brennan nodded her head as more tears came, she just couldn't stop them, "Bones, I love you." He said

"Booth...I.." Brennan was trying to say but was crying to hard.

"Listen Bones, I get it. You don't believe in love and relationships and everything. You just needed to know that I love you, more than anything." Booth said, his heart breaking the whole time

"Didn't." Brennan whispered

"What?" Booth asked completely confused

"I DIDN'T believe in love. Until you." Brennan said

"Bones are you saying..." Booth trialed off unable to force the words out of his mouth.

"Booth, I love you. The day we met you asked me if i believed in fate. Since that day I have. My usual logic flew out the metaphorical window that day. Little by little I have been falling in love with you. I finally realized this when I was kidnapped by the gravedigger. Me and Hodgins wrote notes to say goodbye, do you want to know what mine said?" Brennan asked but didn't wait for an answer, "It was to you. It thanked you for always being there and being an amazing friend. It also told you that I loved you and always would." Brennan said grasping his hand, "That's still true Booth."

Brennan still had tears streaming down her face so Booth rasied his thumb and wiped them away. He gently cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. There first real kiss. This one pailed in comparison to the kiss under the misletoe. This time there were no puckish lawyers or alterior motives. There was just Booth and Bones, the way it always should have been. The kiss started out sweet and innocent but only escalated. Soon Booth had Brennan pinned against a wall while his tongue battled with hers. Years of pent up sexual tension was finally pushed to the for front and was taking over. Brennan's hands were in Booth's hair, exploring and becoming familiar with. Booth's hand was ever so slowly creeping up her shirt to her chest. They finally only pulled apart to keep from passing out from air deprivation. Booth immediately grabbed Brennan's hand and dragged her to the bedroom. Brennan all to willingly followed.

As the entered the bedroom Booth guided Brennan to the bed and had her sit. Instead of following however, Booth went to the closet and opened his suitcase. "Booth what are you doing?" Brennan asked

Booth didn't say a word only silently stood up and walked to stand in front of her. Once he was in front of her he got down on one knee. Brennan's breathe hitched in her throat and her heart soared, "Bones, I said I would always love you. Let me prove it to you." he lifted his right hand from behind his back and showed her a jewlery box. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" He asked peeling back the lid to reveal the most amazing ring. It was silver, and in the shape of two dolphins. They met at the center of the ring and between them was a heart shaped diamond.

"Oh Booth, it's perfect..." Brennan said wiping at those stubborn tears, "Yes of course." she said.

Booth slid the ring onto her finger and stood up and kissed her. Agonizingly slowly he lowerd his body so it was on top of her, not crushing her but pleasantly adding pressure to her chest. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip reqesting entrance which she gave him immediately. Her fingers trailed down his chest until reaching his sweat pants and then she ran her fingernails along the hem. Booth moaned in ecstacy into her mouth; She smiled against his. Booth hands were lost in a sea of auburn hair. He broke his mouth away from hers and proceeded to trail kisses from her jaw to the point on her neck that made her whimper with pleasure. When he finally managed to keep his lips off her she lifted his shirt up and over his head. She then decided to flip them so she was on top. She gave his chest the same torcher he had given her neck. She slowly scraped her teeth over each of his nipples, causing him to grip the bed sheet to stop from flipping them back over. She kissed all the way down to his belly button and back up before kissing him on the lips again. Booth chose now to pull her shirt off. Brennan continued her assault of his mouth while his hands worked on her chest.

When she managed to be able to pull herself away from him they were both panting extremly heavily. "Booth." she whispered, "Teach me how to make love." she requested. He willingly complied and that is how they spent the rest of the night.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far... let me know! :)**

Chapter 14

Fireworks

The next morning Booth woke up to the feel of warm lips pressed against his. He immediately started to press back but just as soon as he did the other person pulled back, "Good morning." Brennan said.

"Morning beautiful." Booth said with a huge smile.

"I was about to go and make breakfast but I wanted to ask you something." Brennan said shyly.

"Anything." Booth answered

"Well I was thinking that maybe...you and I...could...adopt Eileen." Brennan finally said.

Booth's eyes light up. "Baby I think that's an amazing idea." he said. Brennan was so happy that she let him get away with the baby comment.

"Oh thank you Booth." Brennan said pressing her lips against his again. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes when Brennan got up. She threw on one of Booth t-shirt and some random sweatpants she found.

"Where do you think you're going?" Booth asked

"To make breakfast for our kids." Brennan answered before walking out the door.

* * *

Sam, Parker, and Eileen walked down the stairs together. Sam was in front. Halfway down she stopped, her eyes practically bugging out of her head.

"Sam, whats wrong?" Eileen asked

"Are mom and dad kissing or is that just me?" Sam asked

Eileen and Parker leaned over the railing trying to see the two adults, "Oh my god." Eileen whispered

"Finally." Parker added.

* * *

Booth and Brennan pulled back so they were talking against each others lips.

"Sam just called you dad." Brennan said

"Ya I know Bones, so?" Booth asked

"That may just be the sexiest thing I have ever heard." Brennan said before kissing him again.

* * *

"Mom and dad finally got together." Eileen said with the biggest grin ever on her face.

"Uh Sam, Eileen, doesn't mom usually take the fake engagement ring off when she's at home?" Parker asked

"Umm ya why?" Sam answered, her and Eileen giving Parker a curious look.

"Then what the hell is that?" Parker asked indicating Brennan's new ring.

"Oh my god." Sam and Eileen practically shouted running down the stairs.

They ran straight to Booth and Brennan and wrapped them in an alarmingly tight hug while the partners were still making out. Upon impact they broke apart to see what had hit them at top speed. A few seconds after the girls Parker hugged them too.

"What happened?" they all demanded

Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance. "We got engaged." Brennan said trying to figure out why they had asked such a question if they already knew.

"Sooooooo not what we meant." Eileen said like a typical teenager, "How did you get engaged?" she asked

"Booth proposed." Brennan said getting annoyed.

"Okay I'll ask Booth, what happened?" Eileen asked

"After we were...woken up last night we started talking and realized we loved each other. We both said we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together so I proposed." Booth clarified for his clueless fiance.

"Awwwwwwww!" Sam announced

"I totally get bragging rights." Eileen declared

"Why?" Parker asked her

"I was the one who woke them up." Eileen said with a smirk, "If I hadn't they might still be hiding behind that stupid just partners excuse."

Sam threw her arms around Eileen, "You are absolutely the best person ever." sam yelled

The adults, and Parker, laughed while Eileen just hugged her back.

"Hey Eileen, could we talk to you for a second?" Booth asked

"Ya sure." Eileen answered disentangling herself from Sam.

"You two go watch tv in the other room, we'll be in soon." Brennan said. Sam and Parker walked off chatting amicably about the up coming wedding

"So umm what did you guys need?" Eileen asked

"Well we wanted to ask you something." Booth said vaguely

Eileen just stared at them for a second before saying, "Well for me to answer you have to ask."

"Right ummmm well ummmm..." Booth trailed off nervously

"We wanted to know how you feel about adoption." Brennan cut in for him.

"Adoption." Eileen whispered

"Ya so we can be your legal guardians not just foster parents." Brennan said

"Even with the messed up life I've had?" Eileen asked in disbelief

"Trust me you aren't the only one with a messed up life." Booth said, "We just wanna make it a little bit easier for you."

"Oh my god." Eileen said. She was in shock for about a minute before she threw herself at Booth and Brennan hugging them so hard she almost cut off there air supply, "You guys are the best you know that." she whispered. Booth and Brennan's ony response was to squeeze just a little bit tighter.

Just then the door bell rang, "I'll get it." Brennan said getting up. she walked to the door and opened it, not bothering to check who it was.

"Caroline...waht are you-...dad?" Brennan asked

"Hey baby girl." Max said

"I'm here about that little girl Cullen said you and Booth want to foster." Caroline told her.

**Okay guys I am not going to post another chapter unless I get reviews! Hurry up and click the button already :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Brennan, Caroline, and Max walked into the living room where the rest of the family was just watching something on tv. As soon as Sam and Parker saw Max they jumped up yelling, "Grandpa Max!" Brefore hugging him tightly.

"Hey guys." Max said hugging them back.

Brennan went and sat next to her fiance watching her, their, children hugging her dad. Booth was running his fingers up and down her arm when he leaned over and whispered to her, "Did Parker just call your dad grandpa Max?" Booth asked

"Yes he did." Brennan answered. Booth was moving to kiss her so she quickly whispered to him, "my dad doesn't even know we're together let alone engaged so i would refrain from doing that at the moment."

"So shall we get started?" Caroline asked.

"Yes just give me a minute to turn off the stove." Brennan said getting up and walking into the kitchen. The kids disappeared upstairs after she ahd left the room. Caroline and Max sat down on the other couch across from Booth.

"So Booth, what's it like living with my daughter." Max asked

"Ohh umm well it's ya know..." Booth said nervously.

Brennan walked back into the room just then, "Dad leave him alone." she admonished sitting down.

"Sorry baby girl couldn't help it." Max said shooting her a smile while his eyes showed laughter.

Brennan rolled her eyes. The adults sat talking for a few minutes before all the kids came back down the stairs. Sam and Parker headed straight for the backyard while Eileen poked her head in the room, "Hey mom, were gonna go outside for a little while." she said

"Sweetheart come here I want you to meet a few people." Brennan said waving her hand in the classic 'get-over-here' motion that all parents for some reason seem to have perfected.

Eileen walked over and sat next to her new parents. "This is Caroline." Booth saidmotioning to the lawyer.

"Hi sweetie." Carolione said with a warm smile.

Eileen smiled genuinely back at her, "Hello."

"And this is my dad Max." Brennan said.

Eileen stuck her hand out to shake Max's but was pulled into a bone crushing hug instead, "Welcome to the family." Max whispered to her. The amount of love in his voice almost made her start crying. Almost.

"Thanks." she whispered back.

"Eileen, sweetie you can go hang out with Parker and Sam. We only have boring stuff to talk about anyway." Booth told her.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." Eileen said with a little wave.

"Okay dad what are you doing here?" Brennan asked once she heard the click of the door closing.

"Visiting my daughter." Max said.

"How? How did you find us?" Booth asked

"Umm that might be me." Caroline said. At the blank stares she recieved she continued, "I was talking to Max when Cullen called about having to come down here. He overheard and insisted that he come with me." Caroline said.

"You to were together?" Booth asked astonished.

"Yes." Max said

Booth snickered, Brennan didn't really understand what was going on, and Max and Caroline looked a little uncomfortable. "Sooooo, about Eileen." Caroline changed the subject with a smile.

"Oh yes well, slight change of plans." Brennan said.

"You aren't taking her in?" Max asked

"Oh no of course we are." Brennan said gripping Booth's hand, "We want to adopt her."

"You what?" Max and Caroline yelled at the same time.

"We want to adopt Eileen." Brennan said slowly and with extra pronunciation just to make sure they understood what she was attempting to tell them.

"Baby girl, what brought this on?" Max asked his daughter

Brennan glanced at Booth before answering, "She had an awful home life. She was also really isolated in school. One day during last period, study period, I went to talk to her. She was reading a book and while we were talking she showed me it...who would think a freshman would be reading Bred In The Bone?" Brennan asked rhetorically, "Shortly after that I noticed the bruises. I asked her to come home with me so we could talkl about the situation she just didn't know it was her situation not ours. After a while she told us about her dad. Her mom died when she was five and her dad...well her dad became abusive." Brennan whispered the last part with a tear streaming down her face.

Booth squeezed her hand and finished for her, "Originally we wanted to foster her but this morning Bones and I were talking and we realized when we are done with this undercover stuff she will have to stay here because of state laws. We couldn't do that so we decided to adopt her."

Max and Caroline sat on the other couch wide eyed. They had never expected that. after a few moments Caroline finally broke the silence, "Give me a day and I will have all of the papers in order."

"Thank you Caroline." Brennan whispered gratefully

"My pleasure. If you can get that poor girl away from her sonovabitch father I will be plenty happy." Caroline told them.

"That man is not her father." Booth hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Booth..." Max trailed off trying to get through to the man.

"He's right dad." Brennan said to everyones astonishment, "A father is supposed to care for their children. Keep them from harm. Protect them. That...man does not deserve to be the father of such an amazing girl." Brennan said barely keeping her anger under control.

Another silence hung in the room for a few minutes before it was broken by a blood curdling scream. The front door burst open and Eileen came running in closely followed by a concerned looking Sam and Parker. Eileen immediately threw herself between Booth and Brennan in tears. The adults immediately responded.

"Baby...Eileen whats wrong?" Brennan askedin the most calming voice she could manage.

"He-he's out there." Eileen said gasping for breathe that she just couldn't manage to get.

"Sweetheart who's out there?" Booth asked

"Her father." An unknown voice answered from the still open front Door

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. Any idea as to who the unknown man might be? Reviews appreciated **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is just a repost had to make a few changes sorry guys**

Chapter 16

I Just Had Sex

Eileen sat between her two new parents literally shaking with fear because of the man standing in the door way. He was over weight and obviously drunk. He looked like he hadn't bathed or showered for a few days and he reaked. Eileen had tears streaming down her cheeks and clung to Brennan like her life depended on it.

"Well there you are princess I thought I had lost you." the man slurred out.

"G-get the he-hell out of h-here Walter." Eileen chocked out between sobs.

"Hey don't talk back bitch." Walter yelled making a lunge for Eileen but getting stopped by an extremly pissed off Booth and Max.

Brennan stiffened instantly. In her mind hearing those words again hurt almost as much as the slap she recieved when they were directed at her. In that instant she was back in the Jeffersonian with a gun being held at her praying for just one last chance to see her family. She was back to thinking she was going to die and wishing she could just tell Booth she loved him just one time before it happened.

"Don't lay a finger on my little girl you scum bag." Booth spat out at him.

"Are you really gonna try and stop me from getting to my daughter? Cause I've hurt people for less." Walter threatened. Booth looked like he really was going to hurt Walter until he heard Eileen whisper "Daddy he's not worth it." just loud enough for the men to hear.

"But sweetie..." Walter trailed off.

"I. Did. Not. Mean. You." Eileen ground out standing up and looking him in the eye. "You are not my dad. Booth is my dad and Tempe's my mom and Max is my grandpa. Sam and Parker are my little siblings. You are just a miserable excuse of a man." Eileen finished off screaming through the tears that were streaming down her face. "You don't deserve to be a father!"

Brennan stood up and told booth to go help Eileen. "I am only going to tell you this once...get the hell off my property and stay off" Brennan said

"What if I don't wanna? what are you gonna do about it?" Walter asked mockingly.

"Something like this." Brennan said and withing seconds walter was laying face first on the floor with his hand being held behind his back.

"Get away from my family and stay away." Brennan hissed at him before pulling him up and pushing him out the door very forcefully.

She immediatelty walked over to the couch where her family was and collapsed into Booth while pulling Eileen onto her lap. Brennan started whispering into her ear, "Its okay baby...he's gone and he's not coming back I swear. Never again. Never again." over and over again until she had finally convinced herself it was true.

"I'm gonna kick that guys ass!" Max announced seeing his girls in the condition they were in.

"Max sit down we don't want to cause anymore trouble." Caroline said pulling him onto the couch

"The bastard hurt my girls...he's gonna pay." Max tried to convince Caroline

"Max I am not going up against you in court again." Caroline said glaring at him

"Okay okay the man can live." Max said throwing his hands up in surrender

"Dad where are you staying?" Brennan asked suddenly

"Ummm we didn't get that far." Max said blushing.

"Sam, Parker can you share a room for now?" Brennan asked

"Ya mom." They both said

"Okay well you two sleep in Parkers room and Grandpa Max and Ms. Caroline are going to sleep in Sam's room." Brennan said to the four people.

"Cherie you don't have to do that." Caroline said

"Caroline you and dad are family you aren't staying in a hotel." Brennan said

"Are you sure because its fine if we have to.." Max said

"Max does Bones say anything she doesn't mean?" Booth asked teasingly

* * *

"But Booootttthhhhh" Brennan pleaded

"Babe that's just weird." Booth said to her

"What is so weird about it?" Brennan demanded

"You want to have sex and your dad is in the next room!" Booth announced

"And that's weird how?" Brennan asked still not seeing his point

"He is your father." Booth said thinking that made complete sense

"Ya which means he had to have sex to have me so hes done it before now its our turn." Brennan said stradling him

"Bones your dad and caroline are right next door...you don't find that even a tiny bit weird?" Booth asked

"Booth I have been sexually active for longer than I lived with my father so I don't see why this matters." Brennan said getting annoyed

"Ha go tell him that and see what he says." Booth said sarcastically

"Booth I love you and you love me now would you prove it to me?" Brennan asked running her hands over his skin under his shirt.

"Oh woman you will be the death of me." Booth said with a growl flipping them over. Brennan's only response was to giggle.

* * *

_thump thump thumpity thump_

"Well at least we know the kid can keep a rythm." Max said completely sarcastically from his place next to the attorney

_thump thump thumpity thump_

"How do you know your daughters not on top?" Caroline asked with a smirk

_"Oh god Booth right there..."_

"Tempe can't yell and keep a rythm." Max said shaking his head

_thump thump thumpity thump_

"I don't wanna know how you know that." Caroline said

_'Booonnnneeessss."_

"when she was five she tried to run in a circle around a table screaming...she needed four stitches." Max said laughing at the memory

_"Booth...harder...faster."_

"Do you think they know how thin these walls are?" Caroline asked the con man

_thump thumo thumpity thump_

"Not a chance." Max said, "You heard Booth earlier...he thinks it creepy just doing it let alone us hearing." Caroline chuckled

_"Oh god...BOOOOTTHH!"_

Silence filled both rooms for a few mmoments before Max glanced at caroline with a sparkle in his eye. He nodded once then twice and on the third time both banged on the wall. Caroline yelled, "You two have some explaining to do." while Max yelled "Go to sleep.

In the other room Booth paled and Brennan just groaned

**A/N: Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**To everyone who has been reading,**

**I am so sorry about not updating lately but I just got my laptop back today. You see it was broken for the longest time so I was unable to write. I promise I'll update as soon as possible I promise.**

**Thank you for being compassionate and staying with me.**

**If anyone has any ideas or comments let me know**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi dad." Brennan said walking down the stairs the next morning.

"Morining baby girl. What are you doing up? You had a late night." Max said causing Caroline to laugh and Brennan to snear at him.

"Oh come on Cheerie we ALL know you had fun last night." Caroline said.

Brennan walked over to the coffe maker trying to hide her blush and her smile, "So baby girl wanna tell us whats going on with you and Booth?" Max asked.

"What's going on with who?" the man in questioned asked while walking over to his fiance and giving her a kiss.

"What me and Max wanna know is what you and the doctor have been doing lately...besides each other." Caroline said laughing again when Booth turned red.

"What we are gonna tell you we aren't telling anyone besides the kids just yet." Brennan said. The other two adults nodded waiting for an explanation, "We're engaged." she said smiling and kissing Booth once again.

The older two were shocked into silence. Neither was making witty remarks anymore and Booth and Brennan were starting to worry. Max stood then and walked over to the pair.

"Congratulations baby girl." Max said wrapping her in a hug, "your mother would have been so proud." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks dad." Brennan said barely holding back tears.

Just then Booth's phone started to ring. He told Brennan he'd be right back and after a quick kiss walked out of the room.

"Booth." he answered

_"Booth, it's Cullen. I have some news and you aren't gonna like it."_ his boss said.

"What is it sir?" Booth asked worriedly.

_"We found who originally ordered the hit and it's not just on you and the dr."_ Cullen told him.

"Sir who?" Booth demanded

_"Kenton ordered it. He has hits on the whole squint squad not just you guys. We need you back in D.C asap." _Cullen said glummly.

Booth arranged for everyones tickets and hung up. "Babe we gotta go." Booth said walking into the kitchen

"What?" Brennan asked confused

"That was Cullen. Kenton organized for the hit and it's not only for us. He has the entire squint squad pegged." Booth said. Brennan put down her coffee.

"I'll go get help the kids pack." she said before running from the room.

"Max Caroline I got tickets for you too. Go get your stuff packed we're leaving soon.

* * *

Once at the lab everyone left there luggage in the car. Brennan ran through the doors while Booth and the kids trailed behind. Angela saw Brennan and ran over right away. When Angela got to her Brennan threw her arms around her thankful she was alright.

"Hi sweetie I missed you too." Angela said. Brennan was acting weird. She never initiated a hug.

"Ange we have to have an emergency meeting in my office now. get the whole team." Brennan said

"Bren whats going on? You're starting to scare me." Angela asked

"I'll explain everything I just need you to get everyone." Brennan said

Ten minutes later all the squints and Sweets were seated around Brennan's office. The partners had gone out to their car to call Cullen and figure out what they were doing. When they walked back in it wasn't only Booth and Brennan but also all the kids and Max and Caroline.

"Ok seriously Dr. B what's going on?" Hodgins asked.

"And who is everyone?" Angela asked

"You all know Caroline, my dad, and Parker." Brennan said motioning to each person in turn, next she pulled Sam forward, "This is my daughter Samantha." she said then she pulled Eileen up too, "and this is Eileen Duggan, me and Booth are adopting her."

"You have a daughter?" everyone asked

"Long story I'll explain later." Brennan said, "That's not why we called everyone in here."

"Since when did they become we?" Cam whispered

"Everyone here remembers the Kenton escapade right?" Booth asked. everyone nodded yes so her continued, "Bones and I left because of a hit that was put out on us. Earlier today we found out that Kenton issued the hit and we aren't the only ones being targeted."

"What are you saying agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

"There is a hit out on everyone in this room." Booth practically whispered. "Cullen is on his way to let us know what we we're gonna do about it."

The room was shocked silent. Everyone was trying to proccess what they had just heard. "Oh my god." Angela said before starting to cry. Hodgins wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Max had gripped Carolines hand and Sweets started rubbing Dr. Saroyans back trying to get her to react **(A/N: In this story when Daisy got fired she just left. She never dated Sweets. She just annoys the heck outta me!) **. That's when Cullen walked in.

"I see you told them." he pointed out.

"Just now sir." Booth responded

"Well we have figured out what we are gonna do." Cullen said attempting to lighten the mood.

"What sir?" Brennan asked

"How does everyone feel about a few bungalow's in Hawaii?" Cullen asked

**A/N: thank you to everyone for being so patient with me. How I love snow days. haha. Sorry about how I keep posting, deleting, and re-posting. I kinda suck at remembering line breaks. Sorry! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Before I start this does anyone know a beta or is anyone that would be willing to help me? I could really use it and it would be very appreciated! thanks!**

"Bren all us girls are gonna go shopping before we have to make our plane. Do you, Sam, and Eileen wanna come with?" Angela asked. She somehow had already gotten Cam and Caroline to agree.

"Girls, what do you think?" Brennan asked looking at her two daughters.

"Please mom. I need some new clothes." Eileen said. They never had gone back to her house to get her clothes.

"Okay Ange, lets go." Brennan said grabbong her purse.

The boys had decided since the girls were going shopping they would need to get bathing suits and t-shirts to wear. Everyone agreed to meet up in the food court when they were done and each group went there seperate ways.

"Oh Bren you would look amazing in this!" Angela said holding up a bikini that looked like it was just a piece of thread.

"Uh Ange I'm good. I think I'm gonna keep the one I have." Brennan said. She remembered Booth could barely keep her eyes off of her last time she wore it.

"Can we at least get you one new one. You don't wanna do wearing the same suit day after day do you?" Angela said trying to pursuade her friend

"Okay Ange ONE suit, just one." Brennan said.

After the girls had gotten their bathing suits they went to a few more stores before Angela finally managed to drag everyone into Victoria's Secret. It had taken lots of convincing but in the end Brennan decided going in and just looking around wouldn't hurt anything.

"Mom, are you gonna buy anything?" Sam asked coming up beside Brennan.

"No baby, I don't need anything." Brennan told her.

"Oh come on mom. Don't wanna drive dad crazy?" Eileen teased coming up on the womans other side.

"I thought I told you we aren't telling anyone else about that." Brennan said in a harsh whisper.

"You did and I didn't tell anyone. Everyone within earshot already knows. Either way I never said anything about the rock now adorning your left ring finger I simply implied you might want to buy something to wear that will make you look amazing." Eileen told her in that way that teenagers have of saying 'I win off of a technicality so shut up!'.

"As I told Sam I don't need anything." Brennan repeated.

"That's not the same as not wanting anything." Sam felt the need to point out.

"What is it with you two? Most kids don't want their parents having sex." Brennan asked confused.

"Ya and most kids don't have parents that litterally just started dating AND got engaged a few days ago." Sam said.

"Most kids also don't have parents they just met either so I'm just trying to make sure you guys are happy." Eileen said.

"Eileen, of course we're happy. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well you and dad just realized you have feelings for each other and now not only do you have Sam and Parker to take care of but a teenager who's biological mother died when she was five years old and who's biological father has been abusing her for the past nine years. It's alot to handle and with the nightmares and stuff I'm not making it any easier." Eileen told her mom avoiding her gaze.

"Eileen." Brennan said trying to get the girl to look up, "Eileen, baby, look at me." Brennan said. When Eileen raised her head Brennan could see the tears she was just barely holding back in her eyes, "Baby no matter what your father and I love you. I don't care what happened in the past or that it still bothers you now, you are not a burden to us and I never want you thinking that okay? We want you, we want to keep you, we want you to be our daughter. If we didn't we wouldn't be adopting you. Eileen we love you please never forget that." Brennan told her trying to convince the teenager that people love her and she deserved that love.

Eileen wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her head in the older womans neck, "I love you too mom. Thank you so much for everything."

After the episode in Victoria's Secret the girls had finally finished shopping and headed towards the food court to meet up with the guys.

"Hi Hodgy!" Angela said rushing over and planting her lips on the entomologists.

"Do not make me break out the hose!" Cam threatened for what seemed like the millionth time.

When Booth noticed his girls approaching he stood up and hugged both of his 'daughters' and his partner. After forcibly taking at least one bag each from the girls he lead them back to the rest of the group. Cam was sitting next to Sweets, Caroline and Max were holding hands, and Angela was sitting in Hodgins lap. "We all ready to go?" Booth questioned

"Ya cheerie we got everything." Caroline said standing up.

"Okay, everyone be back at the Jeffersonian in two hours." Booth said as each group made their way to their respective cars. Once everyone besides the kids were gone Booth properly greeted his fiance. They kissed for a couple seconds before walking towards the car they all came in.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked

"I have been waiting to do that since we stepped foot in the lab." Booth told her.

**A/N: Okay I know it's short but I just couldn't get more out of this chapter. Next chapter...HAWAII BABY! The more reviews I get the faster I will write! Thanks everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Welcome to Hawaii!" Cullen said once we were all seated in the conference room, "Okay shall we get started?" he asked and everyone in the room nodded their consent, "We have a few rules. Never go anywhere by yourself. Everyone must be inside by 11:30 Pm at the latest. Please don't try and contact anyone from home while here. Lastely try and have a good time."

"Oh ya that's possible. Should I have fun before or after I get shot?" Eileen questioned.

"Eileen." Brennan whispered harshly at her.

"Sorry mom but that is a pretty stupid statement."

"No matter how much I agree with you you cannot go around talking to the deputy director of the FBI like that." Brennan told the girl.

Eileen sunk into her chair and pouted, "Fine." she said while sulking.

"Okay moving on," Cullen said in the completely fake cheery voice all special agents have developed, "we have four bungalows reserved on a semi-private beach, one large one and three average ones. You can split them up amoungst yourselfs."

"That's easy." Angela said, "Booth, Bren, and the kids in the large one. Hodgie and I in one average one, Sweets and Cam in another, and Caroline and Max in the thrid."

"Everyone agree on that arrangement?" Cullen asked. After a posotive consensus from the group everyone was dismissed, "Oh agent Booth, Dr. Brennan can I speak with you a moment?"

The whole group halted half way out the door and only moved once Brennan said, "Dad and you watch the kids?"

"Sure baby girl." Max said being the last to slip out the door and closing it behind himself.

"I'll make this breif, " Cullen started almost making both patners groan. That sentence was never good, "Who knows about your relationship?"

Booth and Brennan were stunned. No one had told him, "Shocked huh?" Cullen smirked, proud of himself, "First off your adopting a kid together, then you sat closer than normally, and lastly Dr. Brennan that is not the engagement ring issued to you by the FBI."

Brennan blushed and slipped her hands behind her back, "Uh well sir, " Booth began, "our kids know, Bones' dad, and Caroline. We would like to keep it that way for now so can you keep this discreet for the moment?"

"Of course agent, and congratulations." Cullen said giving them the first smile they had seen grace his lips since their plane landed., "Dismissed."

* * *

"What do you think their talking about?" Angela asked curiously glancing around at everyone. Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets shrugged. Max simply smirked, Caroline decided her shoes were very very interesting, and all three kids exchanged a look then at the same time said, "Nothing."

"Uh huh." Angela said sarcastically.

"Angie, why are you so interested in this?" Hodgins asked

"Because Bren is my best friend and Booth is the love of her life and vice versa even if neither is willing to admit it!" Angela exploded.

"I agree with Angela." Cam pointed out.

"What? Why? How come when I say it it's all physcological jumble but with her you agree?" Sweets demanded

"Because when you say it it sounds like some twisted experiment." Hodgins told the kid. Just then the partners walked out of the conference room.

"What's going on?" Angela demanded.

"Cullen just wanted to talk to us about the undercover assignment." Booth said smoothly.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhtttttt..." Sam dragged out mocking her parents

"Samantha." Brennan admonished knowing that her children knew what was going on in that room.

"Shall we go see where we will be living indefinetly?" Max asked changing the subject.

"Ya I wanna see if the house over looks the water." Eileen said her eyes shining brightly.

* * *

"Wow." was the collective answer from the group as they pulled up to the bungalows. They not only looked over the water but stretched out over it. A boardwalk led to the house which was about twenty yards out. The water was so clear you could see the few rocks and fish in it. The house itself had a grass roof. The sides were made out of a plywood looking material and on each house the wall facing out to the sea was replaced with glass. The houses were held up by stilts and had ladders that went right into the water. In simple terms it was classic Hawaii.

"I sooooo get a room with a glass wall." Eileen said. Each group had rented cars. Hodgins got a convertible, Sweets and Cam a jeep, Max got him and Caroline a camaro, and Booth and Brennan got an SUV almost identical to Booth's FBI issued one.

"Okay sweetheart." Booth responded.

"Dad, we get the big one right?" Parker asked staring out his window.

"Ya bud." Booth told him

"Why?" Parker questioned.

"Because we have the most people." Brennantold him.

"Oh." Parker said, "That makes sense."

As each group parked the cars everyone could only stare at there new homes. "Bren!" Angela yelled running up to her best friend, "These house's are amazing!" She squealed while pulling her into a tight hug.

"I know Ange they're beautiful." Brennan replied returning the hug.

"Oh Bren I love it here."' Angela said grabbing her hand and smiling at her friend. Brennan smiled back and was happy until she noticed Angela's eyes grow wide. "Holy shit Brennan what the fuck is this?" Angela demanded to know.

Angela had grabbed Brennan's left hand...the same hand that now proudly displayed her engagement ring.

**A/N: okay everyone you know the drill. click the button and review. thanks :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Brennan stood there unable to move. Her biggest secret since Sam and she can barley go a day with keeping it. She felt scared, pathetic, and exposed. "Ange it's not what you think." Brennan said trying desperately to get her friend to buy her lies.

"Oh really 'cause I think it's one big ass engagement ring." Angela said squaring her shoulders and staring her friend in the eye.

"Really Ange you think Booth and I would get engaged? You know how I feel about marriage." Brennan said trying her hardest to look like she thought the sheer idea of it was ludicrus.

"Well why the hell are you wearing this ring then?" Angela asked. She was officially becoming thuroughly pissed off.

"Oh well that was what Cullen wanted to talk t us about." Brennan said throwing a glance at Booth over her shoulder, "We had to go undercover as an engaged couple when David and Rebecca first died and Cullen said we should just keep the charade up so it will be harder to find us. They will be looking for a single dad with one son and a single mom with one daughter, not an engaged couple with three kids."

"Oh okay well that makes sense I guess." Angela said apprehensively, "Sorry for jumping the gun."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said automatically.

"Just means she's sorry for coming to a conclusion without all the evidence Bones." Booth told her.

"Oh okay." Brennan said with a smile.

"Let's go check out the house." Booth asked pulling her away

_"Is it really that awful being engaged to me Bones? You can't even tell your best friend?"_

_"Well I am sooo sorry Booth but this is what WE agreed to so do not blame this on me!"_

"Mom and dad are still fighting." Eileen said walking back into Sam's new bedroom. All the kids were in there not wanting to get in the middle of there parents wrath.

"We heard. We left the door open when you went to your room." Parker told her.

"I hate this. It's such a stupid fight but they have been going at it for over an hour." Sam said tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Its okay Sammy. Mom and dad will get through this. We know they always do." Parker said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Sam let a few tears silently escape and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is ridiculous. They are freakin' fighting about not telling people they're engaged. Why do I feel like I am in some awful soap opera?" Eileen asked throwing herself on the bed and clutching a pillow to her chest. She was so terrified that the only people that ever cared about her were going to split up over this that she felt like crying. In fact she was surprised that the few tears that had been shed hadn't started a water fall from herself.

"Can we get outta here?" Sam asked, "I can still hear the yelling and I don't know how much more I can take."

"Ya I agree with Sam. How about we explore the beach?" Parker suggested.

"Let's just leave mom and dad a note. They will flip if we just leave with no trace." Eileen said standing and walking towards the copy machine. She quickly scribbled a note, folded it, and left it on the bed. Hopefully her parents would find it.

"Are you ashamed of me Bones? An I such a goddamn dissapointment that you don't want people knowing we are together? Is it the fact that I'm a former sniper? That I got a woman pregnant and didn't marry her? What is so bad about me that no one can know how happy we are?" Booth Yelled getting in her face again. The partners had been having the same argument over and over for the past hour and a half.

"Ashamed? What the fuck is going through your freakin' head?" Brennan asked. She had finally stopped yelling and was letting her sadness take precedence over her anger, "You are the BEST man that I know. I couldn't care less about your past as a sniper. I still can't even believe that Rebecca turned you down and frankly I think it was the biggest mistake she could have made. There is NOTHING wrong with you Booth. I love you and only you. We aren't telling people we are really engaged because we both agreed it would be safer for the kids. We can't let Angela or anyone find out because if it somehow got onto the internet or someting we'd all be in danger all over again." Brennan said. She couldn't believe how much she had cryed in the past two hours and she was starting to again. She hated this new side of herself that only Booth could bring out but at the same time she loved how he made her feel things and if pain and sadness was needed so she could feel happiness and ecstacy on a whole new level she would gladly accept all of it.

"God Bones! Look what we do to each other." Booth exclaimed as he walked closer to her, "I have never felt this way before." Booth told her as his hand came up to brush her tears away, "You can make me go from screaming mad to needing you as close as possible with a single statement."

"Which one is it now?" Brennan asked.

"Which what?" Booth asked confussed. His face scrunched up as he tried to figure it out and Brennan thought he looked adorable.

"Are you screaming mad or do you want me as close as possible?" Brennan asked looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. Booth's only answer was to crush her to his chest and hold her tight. "We should check on the kids."

Booth was silent for a few more moments before he lossened his grip on his fiance. When she pulled back to look at him Booth placed a small, gentle kiss on her lips. "Okay."

The pair walked hand in hand back to where the kids had dissapeared to as soon as the fighting had begun. They checked Eileen's room only to find it empty. The same went for Parker's room. When they reached Sam's room they found a piece of paper folded in half and tossed on the bed. Opening it they found a quick note written inside. It read _'Mom and Dad, we went for a walk on the beach. When we get back you two better not be fighting anymore. ~Eileen'_

"I don't like this Booth." Brennan said, "They shouldn't be out by themself's, not when their are people after us."

"They're fine baby. They'll be back soon. I promise." Booth said wrapping his arms around her from behind. He moved her hair out of the way and started placing kisses all over her neck, "In the mean time..."

"Booth it's after ten where the hell are they?" Brennan asked frantically. The kids still had not returned. "It's been over eight hours. There is no way a walk on the beach takes that long." She said as she began to pace. She was going through every senario she could think of of what happened to her kids. Each one was worse than the last.

"I don't know where they are Bones." Booth said dejectedly.

"Call everyone I want you to find out." Brennan said.

"That could take awhile Bones." Booth said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Well then do it faster!" She yelled turning on him with eyes that were shooting daggers at him.

"Calm down Bones, I'm sure it's nothing." Booth said as he stood so he was closer to her.

"I'm scared Booth." she admitted in a whisper, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them."

"Hello kiddies." a menacing voice announced as the dead bolted steal door was unlocked, "and how are we?" it asked. In walked a woman and a man. They were hanging all over each other and looked like they hadn't been somewhere nice since, well ever. The kids in the room refused to talk. They sat on the cold hard ground staring their captors down, "Aww unwilling to talk?" The woman asked in an annoying high pitched voice.

"Clara leave them alone. Obviously they are to afraid to try anything. They're weak little kids." the man said giving off a sickening laugh.

"Oh come on Hank? Can't I have a little fun with them?" Clara begged. She was sounding more and more like a stripper.

"Darling we have all the time in the world to have fun." The man said. He turned his attention back to the kids sitting on the ground looking up at him, "You don't remember me do ya?" he asked looking directly at Parker. Sam and Eileen moved closer to him trying vainly to protect themselves and each other.

"Not at all." Parker said, his voice steady and strong, "Why? Should I?"

"Well ay kid." The man said giving him a grimy smile, "Your dad is my kid, I'm your grandpa."

**A/N: Okay am I evil? I really would like your opinion. It doesn't take long just press the button and write a sentence. I appreciate it and thank you to everyone who has been following this story and reviewing it. Love ya! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**To all of my faithful readers~**

**I would like to apologize for not updating lately but I have had a serious case of writers block. If someone wouldn't mind giving me some ideas I would really appreciate it. I really do feel bad for not continuing but I have no idea what to write. Any and all feedback is loved. Thanks guys. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Parker couldn't move.

He was related to the man that was holding him and his sisters hostage? This man was related to his father? How could a father and son be so different?

"You kids will only be here for 'bout a day. After that the boss is comin' for ya." Clara said while she dragged Hank out the door. The tiny cell was plunged into darkness again as the door closed behind the couple. The room seemed to be about 6x6...like a jail cell. In one corner it had a ragged old mattress and the opposite corner held a bucket. That was all the furnishing the area had. The children sat on the mattress although it stank of urine and other bodily fluids. It was better than the cold hard ground. They stayed huddled there...

XxXxXxXx

"Booth I am so scared." Brennan said. She grabbed for him and clung as hard as she could. Booth knew they would need some help. Through the powers of text messaging he had all the squints plus Caroline and Max at their bungalow in less than five minutes.

"Booth, what's going on?" Sweets asked once he saw the partners intimate position. figuring he was the last to arrive Booth started to explain.

"The kids are missing." was all he could get out before questions were being fired at him. "Hey...hey. HEY! SHUT IT!" Booth had to scream to get everyone to quiet down so he could explain, "Bones and I were fighting so the kids wanted to get out of the house. They left a note saying they were going for a walk and left. That was almost eleven hours ago." Booth finally managed to say.

"We need your help getting them back." Brennan said sniffling again.

"We would love to help Dr. B but what do you want us to do?" Hodgins asked confused.

"I WANT YOU TO FIND MY FUCKING KIDS!" Brennan screamed with refreshed tears running down her face, "Oh Booth we have to find them."

"I know baby and I promise we will. They will be perfectly safe and sound and then we are taking them home and having a normal life." Booth said said half believing himself...

XxXxXxXx

"Hey this guy is obviously not the brightest." Eileen started to tell them.

"Oh really, what gave you that impression." Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"He acts just like my dad did." Eileen said suddenly getting really self conscious. Parker grabbed her hand and squeezed it for moral support and she gave him a small smile, "I know how we can escape though."

"How?" Sam asked eagerly

"He obviously is to stupid and drunk to think of guards so here's all we have to do..."

XxXxXxXx

"Tempe, do you have any idea who could have taken them or something?" Max asked his daughter rubbing her back as she clung to Booth.

"Someone working for Sully or Kenton." Brennan told him. She was staring into space and looked like she could break down again any second.

"Angela how is that chopper doing?" Booth questioned.

"It hasn't found anything significant- wait...choppers got body heat. In fact three people's worth of body heat."

"Where?" Brennan asked eagerly springing up from the couch and rushing to her best friends side.

"Right here..." Angela said pointing to a spot on a map...

XxXxXxXx

"How long are they going to be out for?" Parker asked as he and the girls snuck through the woods.

"Ummm sixteen hours I think. We should have time. Can we just sleep here? I'm to tired to keep moving." Eileen begged.

"Ya Parks let's just stay here tonight." Sam helped.

"Okay but we start moving as soon as we get up." Parker compromised

"Deal." Eileen said stripping off her sweatshirt and using it as a pillow before promptly falling asleep. The other two soon followed her example.

XxXxXxXx

"Dammit Booth, how much longer until we get to those coordinates?" Brennan asked as she beat through the rough under brush of the Hawaiian jungle.

"It's should only be another quarter of a mile or so...we'll be there soon I promise baby." Booth said wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her a quick kiss.

"I hope so." Brennan told him honestly.

"Bren, why did you guys stop?" Angela said coming back over the top of the small hill the rest of the group had just passed.

"Booth was just reassuring me. We have to find them." Brennan said more to herself than to her best friend.

"We will Bren, promise." Angela said giving her a quick hug.

"Dr. B! I see something!" Hodgins shouted from the other side of the hill. The entire group sprinted up but Brennan was the fastest, her fear driving her faster than ever before.

"Where, where are my kids?" Brennan said eyes scanning everywhere. Just then she saw a lying form shift and ran straight for it. She had tears burning her eyes and her lungs and legs hurt from the exertion. She was about 500 meters from where she had seen movement and she started screaming, "SAM! EILEEN! PARKER!"

"Mmmmm, mom?" Parker looked up and heard his mother screaming for him and his sisters. He jumped up and started shaking Eileen and Sam awake

"Parker what the hell?" Eileen questioned annoyed.

"Ya what are you doing?" Sam asked glaring at him.

"Mom." He said simply, pointing to the woman running as fast as she could through the dense jungle that surrounded them.

"MOM!" Both girls yelled jumping up and dragging Parker towards their mother.

Both parties were running towards each other and it was like one of those scenes where two lovers reunite, it went in slow motion and you couldn't get there fast enough. As they finally reached each other Brennan fell to her knees crying and all her children in her arms. "Oh thank god. You are all okay right?" Brennan questioned as she pulled back just enough to look at them. Once they all nodded she pulled them back tightly and refused to let go.

"We're all okay mom, promise." Parker whispered to her.

"I was so scared that something was going to happen. I thought I had lost you guys." Brennan said while choking on sobs. At the last sentence she and the kids all broke down and cried into each other.

"Bones!" Booth yelled. It was dark and unlike his fiance his eyes hadn't adjusted. As he finally got close enough to see he ran to his crying family.

He kissed each of the kids heads and pulled all four of them into a hug. He didn't care that Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets as well as Max and Caroline were watching them he gave Brennan a passionate kiss.

"Daddy." Eileen said clinging to him as he pulled her closer.

"You're safe now baby. Everyone's safe." Booth whispered

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. Please let ,e know what you think :) Really appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

Six Months Later

It was a warm spring day when Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth held their wedding. She wore a beautiful cream colored gown and he wore a classic tux. Sam and Eileen were bridesmaids, while Angela was the maid of honor. Hodgins and Sweets were standing with the groom and Booth's brother Jared was the best man. All in all it was a perfect day.

Neither of the two getting married were thinking of all that though, they were thinking of how different their lives could be. Temperance was thinking of how if Rebecca and David's bodies hadn't been found this day may never have come. It turned out that David had joined the mob and was trying to leave when he and Rebecca were killed. They were hunting his family as revenge.

Booth was thinking how many of the people present might not be. He thought of his children and how Booth's own father had almost killed them. He remembered the day they were found vividly. Brennan had sprinted through the woods as fast as she could and collapsed on the ground with all her children in her arms. He had come running to them and done the same thing. Then he kissed his fiancé and Angela had freaked out. Both adults had forgotten they were there.

After a lot of explaining and many congratulations a call from Cullen had come in. He said that after the kids stunt the mob realized they could not win and had taken the hit off. Everyone had flown home right away.

Upon return Max and Caroline announced their budding romance to the group. Although it would take Brennan sometime to get used to it Caroline made her dad happy so she was happy. A month later Angela caught Cam and Sweets making out in Cam's office and within a day everyone knew of the new couple.

Angela was now three months pregnant with she and Hodgins' first child. They were shocked when they found out about it and even more shocked when they found out it was twins.

Brennan and Booth had officially adopted Eileen about two weeks after their return and went house hunting immediately. They now have a home in Maryland. Sam and Parker grew closer and both look up to their 'big sister'. The small family was finally free and living happily.

"…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" A round of cheers went up as Booth slightly dipped her. The wedding party happily walked back up the aisle and to their perfect lives.

**A/N: I know I know mushy ending…..oh well! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
